Amari's Boy Crazy Life
by madd.kaiit
Summary: Amari Merales's Parents go to Germany with her sis and Amari goes to live with the Parker's in America. Im bad at Summary's so if u could just read the story please
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, this is my 2nd FanFic so. . . . .be NICE! Lol. Review after please!_**

Chapter 1-

"Okay, Amari, this is our house." Mrs. Parker tells me. I step out her blue mini van and survey the tall two story house. It's one-thirty and Nadilia Parker just picked me up from Airtran airlines. My parents are army peoples so I begged them to let me stay with the Parkers when they got transfered to Germany.

So here I am. But there's one thing I left out: The Parker family consist of 7 boys... and the parents. Yeah, thats right.

"Thank you again for letting me stay, Nadilia, it means alot." I say to her as she leads me up the steps of the big house.

"No problem,Amari, we'll be glad to have you stay here till grad day!."she smiles.

The room we walked in is small. To my left theres a grand staircase that leads up to our rooms,I think, and then theres a door that leads to the kitchen.

Nadilia takes me up the stairs and at the end of the hall(across from a bathroom)theres a door with stick on letters spelling out A-M-A-R-I and I wonder how much Nadilia needs a female companion.

"Go on,honey,take a look inside you'r room. I hope you like it."She says turning to leave. Then she pauses and looks back. "Oh and the boys'll be home in about fifteen minutes,kay?"she turns and goes right down the stairs grinning.

"Yeah." I call after her. Here it goes. My room for the next three years of high school. I open the door and gasp.

I. Love. It.

The walls are painted baby blue(my fav color)with white trimming on the ceiling. Theres a white desk in a corner with a lamp sitting on it. It has enough space for my laptop to go. . . . . . .OMG! Theres a mini fridge!

I walk in the room a little more and close the door behind me. I rush to the mini fridge and pull the door open. The shelves are stacked with my favorite treats. Coke, Pepsie, Mountin Due, candy bars, little tubs of ice creame and my all time favorite: Chips Ahoy Cookies!

After getting a Coke out I check out the rest of the room. My bed is HUGE! The blankets are white with dark blue polka dots on them and it looks like theres twenty pillows too.

A closet in the corner and a window seat,facing out on the back yard. Wow. I bet spent a lota money for all of this. I take my suit cases and start unpacking,putting my clothes into the white dresser that holds up the mini T.V on it. I think im gonna like it here. I take my iPod Touch out my back pocket and go and lay on my new bed for the first time.

As soon as my back touches the soft plush-ness I take a deep breath and relize Im really tired. _Maybe a little power nap will do me some good._ I think. Putting my earbuds in, I blast some Blah-Blah-Blah by Ke$hia.

Then I slowly sink into uncounciosness.

"Amari! Amari!" Someones shaking me awake. I open my eyes to see...A very hott guy looking down on me. I sqeal and jump,hitting my head on the sley bed's head board.

"Ha! Now you'r awake?"The guys asked. milk chocolate eyes, the tall hieght and the cocky stance of a cofident sixteen year old.

"Yeah" I say and im totally mortified because this greek god just woke me up from my slumber and I think I feel some dry drool on my face.

"Well, my mom told me to tell you come down in five minuets. It's almost time for dinner."he siad walking backwards toward the door.

"Okay. Thanks for waking me up."I say standiing up and following him to the door. As soon as he's gone I rush to the mirror hanging on the wall and smile. No drool, no eye crustys( those)and-because I checked-no sleepy breath.

I go to my dresser and decide what to wear. After all I have to make a good inpression. Usually i'd just throw on some short and a regular t-shirt but since this is a house full of yummy boys i'll be needing some help in the pretty deparment.

I choose some skinny jeans(blue of course)and a white baby doll shirt. After,I dab some eyeliner and mascara on. Last touch: a little gloss.

I finish in under three minutes and im out the room before you can say butterscotch. But say it really slow.

I walk down the stairs and I find everybody buzzing around the kitchen. Boys. Boys here, boys there. Boys everywhere! Hahahaha.

"Everybody sit!" Says . Like someone whipped at them the boys all file to the table.

Then everybody notices me. Seven sets of eye balls on me.

"Um. Hi..." I say,and its a little akward and then...

"Mari!"Aiden shouts and they go back to being them.

"Come on,sit next to me and Andrew." Aiden leads me to the middle of the table where his twin, Andrew Parker, was sitting. Aiden takes a seat on the other side of me,while Andrew jumps out his chair to pull mine out for me.

"Thank you,Andrew" I say qieutly. Nadilia comes in with the food.

"Dinners served,kiddies!"she says loudly and then I see whats in and on the plates and bowels shes set down.

_Fried chicken, maceronie, mash potatoes, biscuits, gravy and stuffing._ All my wants and needs in life!

When everybody got settled and started digging in Mr. Parker,who I now remembered his name is James,called out,"Okay you guys,Aiden? Would you like to start with the introductions?"

"Sure Dad"Aiden says around a mouth full of chicken. After he swallows he turns to me and continues,"Hello Amari, my name is Aiden Parker. Im a senoir at Atwore Prep,an all boys school." he smiles a 100 mega wat grin and then its Andrews turn.

"Hi,my name is Andrew Parker,im a juinor at Atwore prep"And so on.

"Hey, im Kyle Parker,im a senoir"says a boy with long brown hair and freckles says.

And blahblah. So far theres Aiden,Andrew(both 16)Kyle,Danny,and sebastian are all 17(triplets,go figure!)and then the two littlest ones are Keale and Micheal. Twins and both 11.

After dinner(which was filled with non-stop talk,and not done by me)the boys and I went in to the sun room.

It was almost as cool as my room! Mini fridge,big screen tv and a huge leather couch. While Keale and Micheal sat down and watched t.v I was peppered with questions.

"So,Mari, you ever went to a all girl school?"Aiden asked. Whats with the "Mari"? I like it though.

"Um no,kinda used to being surrounded by girls though. Bestfriend,big sister more girls than guys at my old highschoool too."I said looking at my hands folded in my lap. I wouldnt dare look at these boys. They were all so hott. Even the little boys probaly got stares from girls around them. They all had milk chocolate eyes, long black lashes, full lips,brown/blonde hair and,of course,the hieght. Im pretty tall but these boys? If I climed them they could be my step ladders.

"Well you'll hate it at Cinderella Day. Aidens ex-girlfriend goes there and shes a bitch!" Siad Keale. I looked wide eyed at him and he grinned.

"W-what?"I asked. Damn! Do all tweens cuss like- Oh yeah I remember Middle school.

"Dude! Language youll get us in deep shit if you keep say stuff like that. But she was a bitch..." Danny siad. Eveyone laughed,even me and Aiden.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Andrew suddenly blurted out. My head shot up so fast I swear to god I heard a crack. Andrew's cheeks redend fast,as did mine. I really dont think he meant to say that.

The worst part is that I thought one of the other guys woulda been like "You dont have to answer that" but nobody did. Everything fell silent and the boys looked at me expectingly. Ok here it goes.

"Well I had a boyfriend back home but..." I shrugged.

"Oh?" Sebation siad. It wasnt a "oh" like thats cool or like dissapointed "Oh" it was a "Oh?" Like continue on.

"Um, well we had been dating for,like,six months and when I told him I was coming here he siad we could do a long distance thing. Then he found out about you guys and he called it quits"I siad.

"What? He couldnt handle the competition?" Aiden says.

"Geuss not." I blush and giggle.

"Boys! Time for bed!"James calls from inside.

Me and the boys all shuffle back in and up the stairs.

A half hour later im on the my IM pops up.

**AndrewP: hey Amari itz andrew!**

_Amarigurl: Yeah i can c that. . . . . . . . lol. Whatz up?_

**AndrewP: Nothin. Im bored. Entertain me ;-**

_Amarigurl: Ok then... When i got a soda earlier and opened it...it exploded it all over me... :(_

**AndrewP: hahaha! R u serious? Thats funny. I give it three stars. More entertain met! please?**

_Amarigurl: Ha ha... Ok,well wen i was eating mash potaotoes some dropped into my shirt and it was REALLY HOTT!_

**AndrewP: Oh! thatz y u were going "oh! omg! oh god" under yer breth. I thought that was just cuz u were horny over us guys ;D hahah...**

_Amarigurl: Omg Andrew! I cannot b-liv u just siad that! Get over yur self!_

**AndrewP: how bout u get over my body and start chanting "THE ANDY MAN RULES!"**

Omygods,I can not belive Andrew just siad that to m-

Suddenly my bedroom door but open and Andrew,himself,runs in.

"Amari!"he pants" Dont belive a word they say! Its not me! I swear!"he says and I look toward the screen because I got another messege.

**AndrewP: Oh yeah! Score one 4 KEALE! YEAH!**

"Well then,glad you werent saying it"I say too Andrew.

"Yeah I would never say that stuff. Um,im going now"And then hes gone. And I also have ache in my chest like...I miss him.

No! No I dont.

I logged out of the chat and layed back down in bed. Soon I was sleeping.

And dreaming of...?

**Okay guy's :**

**_Um, thanks for reading. And uh, please click on the link to review. My second FanFic- I hope you liked it. I'll post more later if you liked it!_**

**_~Giggles._**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

I woke up early in the morning because someone was knocking on my door. When I opened it up Keale stood there grinning up at me.

"Mom says be down stairs in ten minuets...Heres your school uniform."he says handing me a bag and with that he turns around and leaves.

I closed the door and dump the contents of the bag on my unmade bed.

A short navy blue skirt,white knee socks and a white shirt and vest.

I put it all on and put on the usuall make up. When I look in the mirror I grin because,if I do say so myself,I look h-o-t-t!

I grab my blue bookbag of the dresser,grab a little bottle of Mountin Due and a cookie(YUM!) and then leave out my room. The boys were all waiting in the kitchen and when I went in there i'd say the look on there faces was priceless.

"O-okay then,Let's go Amari" Kyle siad."We're dropping you off and then going to school" All the boys shuffled out and filled the mini-van with me in the front seat.

"Hey can I get you'r cell number? So we can text in class?"Andrew leaned over and whispered. Too bad his brothers had good hearing.

"Why? So you can send her nasty stuff?" Keale siad in the back(trunk thingy)Micheal also laughed and that got Kyle, Danny,Sebation and Aiden laughing.

"Hey! You know that wasnt me right? I would never say that! Im Andrew"he siad to me,holding his hands up. So I tried to joke.

"So? Boys are boys!"I siad laughing. The look on his face broke my heart for to many reasons I didnt even wanna think about."Look, Dude ,I was kidding! Gosh,here have my number."I siad to the beat red sixteen year-old.

I handed him my number on a little piece of paper. I leaned my head back on the rest when Aiden(who was driving)turned up the radio. Of course it was playing "Die,Mari!" by my leasst favorite band,The dy-no-mitez!. Stupid,right? Yup. Sebation noticed my face when Aiden turned the song up. This must have been my face ( :-{) )

"Whats wrong?"He asked me. And as soon as he siad that everybody stopped singing along to the song and listened to me.

"I hate this song!" I siad loudly to him.

"Why? Its good!"he siad back. Then I really wanted to tell the truth.

"Guys. . . . . . That boyfriend I had back home? Yeah hes the drummer,and when we broke up he told me to die."

"What! Are you for real. . . . . . . . Amari?. . . . . . . Oh shit! Amari, Mari, Die...She is the Mari girl" Kyle siad.

"Dudes,awsome!" Couresed through the whole van and I frowned.

"No,its not 'Awsome!' Payton siad he'd kill me himself but he didnt wanna go to jail." I siad. The look they all had there faces were so funny I had to bust open a can of LAUGHS!

"-"

"Are you okay?"Now went through the van.

"-"

Sweet! I think this is what a hysterical person does" I hear Micheal say in the back.

"N-n-no"I stutter in between laughs."I just lied about that little part,hahahha,but the song about me part is true"I siad,and then I stopped laughing.

There was silence in the car. I think there mad.

My cell phone beeped. I pulled the blue Samsung Gravity out my pocket and read.

**Itz andrew. That was realy mean of you.**

_Ummm,i was just playin_

**so? my bros r real big on protecting women**

_oh...um. : (_

"Are you guys mad at me?"I asked hesitantly.

"No,were just messing with ya!"Kyle siad.

The boys started laughing and I sighed,out of relief.

Soon we were at Cinderella Day. I know it's a really stupid name but... I dont know, its like a fairy tale.

"Alright, I suppose I can walk you in. Since I know my way around." Aiden siad with a twinkle in his eyes. Then I wondered how close he got with this ex-girlfriend of his.

Keale and Micheal climbed up from the back to give me good-bye hugs.

After Micheal siad something really funny. "Amari if Aiden's Ex gives you any trouble, I bet you could beat her,kay? Just like you did with Jessica" he siad. The older boys had confused looks on there faces.

"How?-"

"We over heard your mom's and our mom's conversation. Man, you really put her in the ER?" Keale siad. The boys still had confused looks on their face so I hurried to explain.

"My best friend Jessica kept waving it in my face that she made out with Payton a couple hours after we broke up," The boys looked amused and intruiged."So I decided to. . . . . . . . . tell her what I thought about that. . ." I added and the boys snickered.

"Okay, well lets just hope you dont cross paths with Samone today." Sebation siad.

"Bye Mari!" Everyone coursed when me and Aiden stepped out. I waved bye and me and Aiden continued to walk.

"So was this boyfriend a good. . . . . Kisser?" he asked and my tummy flipped.

"Yeah,yeah I geuss so. . . . . " I siad trailing off. God were is this goin-

"Maybe you'll find a better canidate" he siad wiggling his brows up and down.

Oh my gosh. Was he suggesting that he and I . . . . . . .I think my heart just stopped beating.

We stopped at the front steps at the school and that was when I noticed every girl looking at me with some mad hatter envy in there eyes.

"Okay,well boys arent actualy aloud in the school so I geuss Ill see you later"I hear Aiden say."We'll be waiting out here at 2:30,okay? Sound good to you?"he asked.

"Yeah. Okay... bye" But then suddenly he was pulling me up in his arms in a huge bear hug.

I could hear several close by girls gasp and whisper. "Aiden has a new girl" Sqeal with excitement. "Im telling Samone."'s too.

"Hey dont worry bout' anything,Amari. Everythings okay." Aiden said pulling back.

"Okay,well. . . . . . . . Bye."I siad walking away.

It was last period when I met her. All day classes were cool. I met some girls named Jenna, Megan, Mia, and Amber. All were on the swim team,and soon I would be to. They told me tryouts were cool. And at lunch I sat with them. It was all cool until now. Im walking down the hall to 's advanced Phisic-

"Hey,you!" I heard a shout. Insticts made me turn around. A girl was coming toward me. She was just light of caremel brown and she had short curly hair. Were talking ringlets! Like everywhere. She had chocolate brown eyes, thick lashes, and a plump cherry coloreed mouth.

"You'r Amari,right?" She asked. I noticed she was short. Like five inches shorter than me.

"Right,and you are?"I ask with a sugar sweet smile, even though I think I know who this is. . . . . . . . . . . I wanna play a game.

Actually she wanted to play too. Her demenor changed quickly.

"It dosent matter who I am. What matters is, you _better_ not try to go after Aiden. I should know, he dosent like girls like you. Infact he hates girls like you. So,like I siad, back off!"She went to go push me. Hard. But the tables turned on her when I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. A group had gathered around and what an oppertunity it was to show off the moves I learned from my parents self defense training.

From the age seven and up I learned karate,Martial arts, boxing and I occasionaly lifted waits. I was super little girl.

"Lisen Samone,Im not after your _Ex-Boyfriend_ so you watch where your hands go when it comes to me. Got it? And if and when I decide to get with Aiden? You'd be the first to know" I whispered in her ear. I spun her out and she landed on the ground with a BAM! and the crowd dispersed.

"You! Watch your self. Kay?"she turned and ran.

The bell rang and I jumped in the crowed of girls running out the school. I saw the Parker's van parked right where Andrew texted and said they were gonna be.

I opened the door and slid in the seat. The younger boys took the bus home and Danny, Kyle and Sebation walked home with there friends.

It was just Andrew, Aiden and me.

"So how was your first day?" Aiden asked.

"It was. . . . . . . . Different."

"Did Samone getcha?" Andrew asked looking through his bookbag.

"Well she came up to me, and well. . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Oh no" The twins snorted.

"She asked for it."

"What did you do to her?" Aiden asked.

"Um, thats for me to know and you to find out"

"Fine then, ill find out soon."He said.

A couple minuets later we pulled into the Parker driveway. I got out the car and while me and Andrew walked up the rest of the drive,Aiden got the mail.

"Hey Amari. You got something" Aiden siad to me, and he handed over a envelope with a famillar writting on it.

I opened it up and read while continuing to walk on.

**Dear Amari,**

**I miss you and I wish you would come back here and stay with me. But I geuss since you hate me theres no reason too. What happend between Jess and me. . . . . . I just acted outa anger and you should know how that goes, you fight picker you. Haha. I hope you come back and visit me soon. Then again maybe I dont want that. I hope you DIE BITCH! THANX 4 LEAVING ME! i FRICKING HATE YOUR UGLY ASS!"**

**Love(Not really,Bitch)Payton.**

**P.s- hope you call 2 tlk this over, dumba-**

"Mari! Whats wrong?"Aidens voice shocked me. I stumbled and Andrew reached to grab my arm. Once he got me steady I realized I was crying.

"What. Is. Wrong?" Aiden stood infront of me with his hands on my shoulders. I passed him the note and he(and Andrew)read it.

I sank down to the grass on the lawn. Payton hates me. Payton wants me dead. I dont like him, and it shouldnt matter that he dosent like me-but. . . . . . . Im just in shock someone wants me to die so much.

Aiden sank down in the grass next to me and puts his arm around me. I start crying harder and Andrew sits down too.

"Its okay. A shit head like that is stupid to have given you up and hate." Aiden spoke softly and shook me a little. I should be happy his arms around me, so warm but. . . . . . . .

"Cellphone."Andrew snapped. I stopped sobbing into Aidens shoulder and looked over at Andrew sniffling.

"Why?"I asked getting it out the navy skirts little pocket.

"Just cause'" he siad. I watched him scroll through contacts still sniffling. He stopped on "PAYTON " and pressed call.

"Wait," I cried. "What are you doing?" I asked all sniffling gone. Aiden straightened up outa curiosity too.

I heard someone answer on the other line. _Hello?_

"Hey, is this Payton?"

_Yeah why? Who's this?_

"Ny name is Andrew Parker. Im one of the guys who lives with Amari."

_Oh. So your one of the jack asse-_

"Noman cut the bull shit out. Says here in your letter you wanted Amari to call you"

_Oh, so that bitch got my letter?_

"Lisen she aint no fucking bitch you piece of. Dog. Shit-"Me and Aiden laughed hard at that one. I cant belive this is really happening,though. "- Now the next time you wanna try to pull this shit,you can march your ugly ass down here to Maryland and come meet me and my brothers. Got it?"

_Wait just a second motha fu-_

"Oh no. I wont wait another second. You heard what I siad. Why dont you grow a pair of balls and come have a chat. Whoops gotta go you crazy dumb ass dick head."

_Son of a bi- _Click.

"Hows that, Mari?" Andrew asked me.

"Thank you! ! Thank you so much Andrew. Your. The. Best!"I siad toppling him over with a huge hug.

The twins laughed and Aiden helped me up. We walkied in the house to find. . . . . . . . The family sitting on the couch waiting for us.

Okay. What happend now?

Chapter 3-

"Amari, boys, sit down. Now."

We sat down I was squished between Andrew and Keale,though.

"Now first we need to touch on the fighting subject."James siad.

"Amari, the school called today. Said you were starting trouble witha student. Like to explain?"Nadilia asked. The boys all turned their heads to stare at me and Micheal and Keale were grinning.

"Um, this other girl was hassling me in the hall so I asked her to. . . . . . Stop?" It came out like a question. Just like all my lies did. I was talking in a sugery sweet tone so that made it worse.

"Amari,do you really think we belive that bull?"

"No mam' bu-"

"Then act like a normal teenage girl and tell us what happend. Come on" James finished for Nadilia with amusement in his voice. Nadilia had it in her eyes.

Being funny and avoiding the boys stares I siad in a stuck up prissy voice(checking out my nails too,while I talked), " Well, this girls was all jealous of me and she tried to push me and I was all 'Nuh-uh' and junk so I twisted her arm behind her back. I really dont think she likes me,but oh well."

The boys burst out laughing."Wow."Keale said.

" enough"Nadilia siad with a red face. "Amari,that was rude and- James! Why are you laughing?" she siad bewildered. James was bent over laughing.

"T-hat g-girls so d-damn funny!"he siad between giggles.

Trust me, if you ever heard a grown man giggle you know why I did it. I shrieked with laughter. I mean like screamed with it.

"HHAHAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Okay Amari! I cant keep a straight face. I dont care if you get in fights. Just as long as you win,okay?' Nadilia siad laughing. I nodded and she called a end to the meeting. Wow.

I walked up the stairs and into my room to get changed. After putting on some skinny jeans and a black sweater I sat down and used my computer.

**To: **

**From: .**

**Subject: Hey sis!**

**Messege:**

**Hey Mari! We miss you here in land of sausage. Im staying with Gramma. Did you know we were German? If you did I geuss thats why they call me the dumb twin. How's everything over there? Awwww, its not fair you get to live with the boys! Even if only 5 are old enough to hook up with! So. . . . . . . . whos your crush? I know you got one. Oh well. . . . . . . Write back soon! I need more talky talky and less sis crushin on boys!**

**Loves you girl!**

**Kaitlynn M.**

Kaitlynn is my twin sister. Freaky,right?Andrew and Aiden. Me and Kaitlynn. Both of us have really long brown hair, gray/blue eyes and curves like there aint no tommarow.

Kaitlynn's the more OUT there twin. If you know what I mean. Dare devil, but she is afraid to hit things. And thats where I come in. So anyways this is what I wrote back.

**From: **

**Subject: RE:Hey sis!**

**Messege:**

**Hey Kait! I miss you guys soooo much! The guys here are great ;) Funny, cool, and HOTT like you wont belive! So on to stupid crap- I got in a mini fight today. Well this boy named Andrew,here, has a twin named Aiden and Aiden's Ex- Girlfriend Samone saw him give me a goodbye hug(sqeal! Hugs3) and I dont know, things escalated. . . . . So I did Midnight Fox Twist on her. Lol. It was funny.**

**And as for that crush thing. . . . . . I dont know. . . . . . . Im confused. A &A. Okay gotta go someones at my door.**

**Loves YOU,**

**Amari.**

Someone _was_ knocking at my door. " Come on in."I called while trying to straighten out my clothes and hair. The door opened and in came Andrew.

"Hey. . . . Are you okay Amari? After what happend?" Andrew asked as he leaned against the wall and studied me.

"Um. I geuss so. I was kinda upset someone would hate me that much." I say. Andrew started to say something but Aiden burst in my room, looking seriously pissed off.

"Why? Why'd you do it Amari?" He shouted. Andrew sat down on my bed quickly and watched this happen.

"What? I dont know what your talki-"

"Oh, you know damn well what you did! I just wanna know why!" Aiden was breathing hard and by each word he siad he was turning redder.

"Wha-I dont- Just- What are you talking about, Aiden!"I siad loudly. What the hell? What did I do?

"You told Samone I hated her. You told her we hooked up before we even broke up! What the fuck,Amari?

"I did what! No I didnt! Did she tell you that? Because I did no such thing! Why would I even do that?" I swear to god if that bitch told Aiden I fucking siad tha-

"Yes she told me that. I honestly have no idea why you would do this Amari! You know what? Just stay the fuck away from me." And with that he left.

I turned to Andrew tears of fury and frustration burning my eyes.

"I didnt! Honest. I swear. Why would she do that?" I asked him.

"I dont know."he shrugged.

"Get out. Just please get out" I siad and opened the door with a shaky hand.

Andrew walked out without a word and I slamed the door.

God. Boys. What the hell is wrong with em'.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4-

I woke up with a headache and a stuffy nose. I spent the night crying and when it was time for dinner Nadilia just slipped a bowl of soup to me. An-

Wait. It was weirdly qiuet. The boys were usually laughing. . . . . . . I got dressed quickly and ran down the steps,book bag and Arizona Green Tea in hand.

I walked in the kitchen and it was empty. No boys. I geuss im on freeze out with Aiden and he just told the other guys. The worst thing is. . . . . .

Andrew left me here too.

I arrived at school ten minuets later. I had to ride my bike. I walked in the building and immediately saw Samone. She was standing by her locker chatting with some of her friends. Here we go. As soon as they saw me approch there talk hushed down to silence.

"Hey, Sammy. Your just full of surprises. Arent you?" I ask.

"Why Amari, I have no idea what your talking about" her cronnies laughed and Samone smile that smile that told me she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"So. . . . . . You were jealous of me"

"Um. News flash. Why in the world would I be jealous of you? Think about it." she gave me a look like _I _was the crazy manipulative bitch.

" Oh I dont need to. I already know you were jealous because you wouldnt have told Aiden any of that bullshit."

Ohhhhh's sounded up and down the hall.

"You know what you stupid little bitch? I told him that because you were bothering me. Okay? I told you watch it,and since it just went right in one ear and out the other I had to fix you up"

I grabbed her up and twisted her arm. Harder than yesterday.

"You know what Sam? I dont give a shit. All I know is that Im gonna fix you up now" I whispered in her ear.

BAM! I hit her hard in the nose and blood spurted out. I pushed her up against the lockers and slapped the fuck out of her. I noticed her possie wasnt really doing anything but chanting me on. WOW. Moi?

Samone took a swipe at me and I let go of her face(I was smacking it against the lockers)then latched on to-

"! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Yelled miss Fenchy. Our princable. Oh shit. I let go of the blood gushing, crying Samone and ran toward the lady. She took hold of my arm and walked me to her office.

Great. Just fucking great.

Miss Fenchy didnt let me out her office until last period, which was completely stupid.

She called Nedilia and told her what happend. Turns out I would be suspended the next two days. So tottaly unfair. When the bell rang I had to wait twenty minuets to bolt because Fenchy(who I will now call Frenchy from now on)was still writing the suspention papers up.

Stupid ass.

I got outside and screamed. I had left my bike chained to the railing of the stairs and now it sat there. . . . . . . with slashed tires.

There was no use collecting it so I just walked home. It took me twenty minuets and it started to pour down raining. Geuss I would be spending my suspention days sick. God I hate this town!

hing would be fine! I wouldnt have met the Parkers, Samone Buchanan or. . . . . . Andrew. I wouldnt have met Andrew. . . . . .. For some reason why that thought nagged away at the back of my head.

I finally made it back to the hell house and when I came in I seen that I missed dinner. I peeked in the kitchen. The Parker's were all sitting there enjoying there meal and laughing. Great. Im feeling sorry for myself.

Trudging up stairs I kicked off my shoes and walked in my room. I got a Tea,the box of chips ahoy cookies and a little tub of Cookie Dough Icecream.

I kicked off my cloths and layed under my blankets eating icecream and watching t.v half naked. This is sooo sad. I think im depressed.

Soon I fell asleep watching Sponge Bob.

"Its the best day evvvveeeeeer!" What A understatement.

CHAPTER5-

I woke up wit a start. Then I relized I wasnt going to school today. I relaxed into my comfy duvet and sighed. Right then my cell beeped on the in table next to me and I hurried to get it.

**hiy, we missed u at din. last nite.**

_im very sure u did_

**wats rong?**

_sure go head. act like u dont kno wat u did to me the othe day._

**well i dont think i raped u so. . . . **

_no fckin duh u didnt rape me. u totally left me here yezter day!_

**wat? aiden told me yu wanted 2 wlk 2 skool.**

_yea of course it was him. _

**so he was lyin? oh! rite yu guyz had dat big fite the other day. . . .**

_it wasnt a fite! he was just yellin at me and. . . . i was yellin bak._

**so, a fite. lol. wat actually did happen d other day w/samone?**

_some one actually wants 2 here my side?_

**yeah. i do. lol.**

_okay so sam came up 2 me tlkin all diz bull shit say-n stay away from her man blahblahblah then she tried to push me so i grabed her arm nd twisted it behind her bak, then i siad i waznt interested n him and that he wuz her ex!_

**and thts it? nothin else?**

_nothin! i swear! plus if she tld him we hooked up b4 they broke up she is seriously buggin! i waznt even here wen they broke up. nd i dint kno anybody in diz part of town. stupid ass, i swear._

**ha-lol. i b-liv u.**

_REALLY!_

**YEA! u seem like a honest person tht got twisted in the portal of aid nd sam. happend 2 me. she shoved me n the pool nd stole my icey :(**

_thanx soo much 4 b-liv-n me! mwah! BTW, i culd hav totally saved u n the pull. im a state champ swimmer. + a awsome summer life gard :D_

**r u flirting w/ me?**

_idk. am i?_

**ill hav 2 figure tht out lter. meanny teach comin :p by mari!**

_bye andrew. ; )_

Oh my god. I had been flirting with Andrew. Well could you blame me? Andrew is totally nice, cute, funny, smart and. . . . . . . . HOTT!

I went down stairs and got some cereal. I was walking out to avoid seeing Nadilia when-

"Hey Amari! I heard you won the fight. So as a reward I wanna show you a surprise."she siad walking in the kitchen door.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I bought a pool! Its six feet deep, very wide and so cool! Go put your bathing suit on, we can surprise the boys when they get home." I put down the bowl of cerel and rushed upstairs with a "Ok!"

Andrews gonna see me in a bikini! OMG. . . . . . .

I got dressed fast. I'd had this bathing suit since I was 13 years-old. I'd filled out alot more so lets just say some. . . . areas were popping out.

Hehe. I slathered some sunscreen on and pulled my hair in a messy bun. Next step: water proof mascara and sunshades.

I walked down stairs and out the back door. There it was. The pool. Boy, Nadilia wasnt kidding when she siad it was huge but. . . . . . thing about it. . . . . The familys huge!

"Okay Amari, I bought me and you some raft we can float on. Excellent for a tan. The boys'll be home in 20 so better get in before the splashing begins," Nadilia says from behind me."Oh and you might wanna take this. The boys play very dirty when it come to water." she adds handing me a big water gun. I smile my thanks and lopp towards the pool.

While she goes back in to make lunch/dinner(what? Its a half day at school.)I waltz into the pool, pick out my purple raft, get on and tan for the last fifteen minuets of freedom.

Okay so Im totally hott and im pretty sure im getting a tan _through_ my sunglasses an-_splash._

WTF? Why would there be splashing? I slide my sunglasses down to the bridge of my nose and look around.

"GET HER!" I hear behind me. Suddenly Im being splashed on all side. Jesus! I've gotten fuckin water in my eyes!

I jump off the raft just as the slash war stops. From the ground of the pool I grab my already filled gun and when Micheal suddenly popps his head back up I scream,"Hows that sucka?"and totally get him in _his_ eyeballs.

"Grab her!"he commands to his soldiers and then a pair of ruff hands grab me and drag me under. To bad im a trained professional. I kick my leg back and connect with a stomach. I hear a "Oh shit!" gurgled under water and im being brought up.

"Damn,Mari, you gotta kick so hard?" Andrew asked.

"OHMYGOD! Im so sorry! Inticts I swear-"

"Its totally fine" ad then I relize hes shirtless and oh man. All the boys around the pool are shirtless! Damn-

"Second attack!" Keale screams.

All six boys jump on me(notice I say 6. No Aiden)and try to wrestle me to the shallow ground. Not okay with me.

I push, I shove and buck but I "Cant" get them off. Fast as I was down Im up.

"Dudes I think we killed her"I hear sebation say.

"Oh my go-Amari! AMARI!" Andrew calls clapping his hands. I slow my pulse down when he searches for it and he gasp. "She has no pulse! She dead-"

"Give her mouth to mouth!" Kyle shouts and I almost crack the fuck up!

"Yes thats it!" Andrew says and suddenly I feel soft lips come down on mine and then air being forced into me. . . . . . .

"BOO!"I scream and the boys all jump including Andrew.

"What the hell Amari! I thought you were dead!" Andrew shouted.

"Hahahaha-Thats what you guys get!" I say and I can see hes fuming. Well its kinda weird cuz' all the other boys have amusement in there eyes but Andrew. . . . . . There was worry, Scared-ness, anger, amusement and happiness. Weirdo.

"Aww come on. . . . . . . . ."I say to him running a finger tip across his arm."Please forgive me? At least I didnt hurt you guys"

"Okay but dont _ever_ do that again. I dont know what I'd do if you di-"

"Well if it aint the sluttiest of them all"I hear a voice sneer. The boys and I all turn around and there standing in the green grass a couple of feet on the lawn is none other than Samone. With Aiden standing behind her looking. . . . . I dont know.

"Oh shit"I hear Danny say. I run and hop out the pool real fast pickingup my shirt on the way and pulling it on.

"Hey Samone, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask. Im in full bitch mode now. I was only at that school for two days before she got me suspended.

"Oh. I geuss you didnt hear. I was invited. By my boyfriend."She throws a glance at Aiden and she looks back at me like shes trying to find something in my face.

"Okay why are you starting shit now?"

I hear the boys hurry out the pool, as if they could pull me apart if I got my hands on her.

"I like starting shit."

"Oh then Im geussing you get that from your mom with your face like that and all. Whoops that was mean. . . .. " I siad with a giggle, and even the boys snickered.

"You know what? Your mom must like starting it to cuz' your face is. . . . . disgusting a-an-"

"OH! My god, Samone! That got me right. Here".I siad pointing to my heart."Maybe you can let me borrow one of those tissues."

"What tissues?"she asked confused.

"Oh you know the ones you use to stuff your _very padded bra with. . . . . _"

Everyone laughed at that. Even Aiden cocked a wary grin my way.

"Y-you! B-bi-bitch!"she sputtered.

"Yeah I get that." I said and I clench my fist, which is aching to hit her.

"You know what? Im going home! Come on Aiden"she said grabbing his hand. He glanced back at us and grinned. They werent even to the side of the house when we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Your like, the hottest genuis I know!" Siad Andrew.

It got silent and we all glanced over at him.

"W-what?" Keale stuttered because,apperently, this was causing him to laugh.

"Um I think I hear mom calling for me. Gotta go bye!" he siad and ran fast dashing up towards the house. Wow.

"Um soooo."I drawl out.

"Lets go eat!" Shouts Danny.

Walking back up to the house I think of Andrew and then the boys start yammering about how they thought I was gonna beat the bitch jelly outa Samone. God I love them'.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 6-

We enter the kitchen and sit down at the table. Nadilia made us all sandwitches. Weat bread, turkey, ham, roast beef, cheese, lettuce, mayonaise and chips. God, this women should be a chef.

"So Amari, I was watching out the window, was that Samone?" Nadilia ask. The boys and I look up at her."Yeah,that was she. . . . . . . " I say with a sigh and then,"Devil."

The boys laugh and I stick more chips on the witch.

"Well she seemed pretty upset. Good job,hun"she says with a smile and reaches across the table for a high five. I slap her hand and then she says the most unconvientent thing ever.

"Amari,do you think you'd be interested in. . . . . having a spa day with. . . me?"

I nearly choke on my roastbeef and the boys look down with amusement in their corneas.

"Um. . . . . Well. . . . . See I already made plan with. . . . erm. . . . " I looked around at the guys helplessly when she turned her back to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Me and Amari made plans to go to the mall!" Andrew suddenly burst out. Like the day he did when he asked if I had a boyfriend. Mrs. Parker turned around and raised her eyebrows at me to see if it was true, I suppose.

"Um yeah, I need to get a couple of things. . . . . and Andrew offered to drive me" I siad with what I hope was a truthfull smile.

"Mmmh-hmmm" I heard them talking about it in the pool" Keale siad. Then he went in a girly falsetto," 'Oh Andrew we should totally go to that place to buy your mom a'-whoops cant say that much." he looked at me and winked.

"You guys were gonna buy me something?"she siad in excitement.

"Yeah! Mother day. Next weekend. You know?" I laugh.

"Awww! Thats so sweet! Okay well you guys finish up those sandwitches and Ill see you later" she goes out the door and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. . . . . I was this close to having strangers touch me" I mutter.

"Haha, you almost had a spa day with Ma,"siad Kyle.

"Yeah _almost_. Thanks Andrew." I say taking my plate to the sink.

"Uh-uh,girl, we still goin to the mall, I have to shop" he says.

"Er,um oookay then see ya later guys!" I call as I bound out the door. Up to my room to pick out my outfi-

_Wait! Its Andrew why would I need to look good_,I thought.

_ Because you like him_,answered in a little voice in my head.

_NO! That- But-_

_Face it. You like Andrew Parker._

I finally get to my room and lay down,still in my wet cloths.I get a text the next second.

**Cnt wate to shop w/ u!**

I put the phone down and my heart is way down in my stomach.

_Yeah_,I think, _I geuss I do. . . . . . . . . _

I change out my clothes and get in bed. Im tired and. . . . . . I like Andrew.

God, what if he liked me?

I wake up in the morning and run to the bathroom. I _really_ over slept. Its freaking 2:30! I woke up a hour later last night and watch t.v till,like,4:00 AM!

Half hour the boys will be home. Andrew. I need to get ready for our mall dat-

_Mari! Its not a date._

I taker a quick shower and go to my room to dress. Ok, the big moment. What do I wear? God! This is soo hard.

I decide to ask Mia, one of the girls I met at school,so I text her.

_Hey mia, itz Amari. i need hlp._

_Whats up? yur scarin me._

_Im goin 2 the mall w/a Parker boy. wat do i wear?_

_O shit!_ _Ok well um... either a skirt or a pair of REALLY tight pair of jeans._

_great. thanx! wait- wat bout shirt?_

_something cleavege worthy! nd 4 makeup- lotz eyeliner and mascera. g2g gettin on da bus._

_k! thanx soo mch mia! bye..._

I got out a skirt thats hem line stops a couple of inches before my knee, then I pick out a baby doll tee that _derfinetly_ cleav worthy.

I do my make up and pick out some low wedges. Oh my god. What if he notices how I look and thinks that I like him? Dude I cant handle it. I hear a short beep on my cell and read the text. Its from him. It says hes coming and that to be ready in five.

Okay. I can do that. Theres a knock at my door and I open it.

"Hey, ready? Cause I have been waiting all day" Andrew says.

"Yup, im ready as a baked pie. Just let me. . . . . . . " I trail off walking to the mini fridge and puloling out a candy bar and two teas. Tossing one to him I step out my room and we walk to the van.

We hop in without a word and spend the next fifteen minuets lisning to the top ten songs on the charts. I could get used to this.

We pull up to the mall and hop out.

"So what'd you do all day?" Andrew ask holding open a glass door for me.

"Well half an hour before you got home I had just woken up," I say looking around for the funnest thing I always wanted to try." Oh there it is!"

"What? The store you wanna check out?" he ask looking around.

"No the photo booth! I have always wanted to go in and take pictures with my friends"

"Oh! Yeah I wanna do that to. But first can we go to the food court? I skipped lunch and well. . . . . . . ." he gestured to his stomach.

"Sure! Im hungry too"I comment and we hop on the escalater. We go to Chipolte and have a burrito eating conest. Soon were talking about our likes, dis likes, and other stuff like that.

We actually sat at the table until _6:00 pm!_ Well I might say it was a date.

"Atention shoppers! Attention shoppers! Anarundle mall will be closing soon. Please finish up your shopping in the next fiftenn minuets" says a loud voice on the overhead speakers. I stand up.

"Well I suppose we should go and get your moms little present befor the pic booth"

"Yeah, lets go buy her wanna those bears from build a bear." We do that in silence and then head back down to the booth.

"Ready?" I ask and we pay our money and head inside. We also pick out a border that says 'SUPER STARS' and we pose for each one. One with us smiling at the camera, then peace signs, bubble faces and then. . . . . . .

"Hey you wanna do one where im kissing your cheek?" Andrew asked nonchalontley. OHMYGODBECKY!

"Um. . . .Yeah sure." I say nervously and then I look towards the camera, put my hand infront of my mouth like 'OH my god!' widen my eyes and then right when the camera counts down and lands on two I feel his warm lips on my cheek. I feel like screaming. This wasnt like in the pool, his lips were cold then. Now there warm and they make me feel tingly. I gasp quietly and close my eyes.

"Mari?" Andrew asked and when I open my eyes and turn to him. . . . Andrew takes my cheek in his hand. My breath catches. We both lean in and right when our lips are inches apart-

The curtain to the booth reels open fast. Standing there,hands folded across her chest is Nadilia Parker in all her glory.

And Andrew Parker might be a hott, sweet, caring boy-but now hes a dead one.

CHAPTER 7-

"M-m-mom what are you doing here?" Andrew stutters.

"Well, you know me. Just curiouse to see what you guys are gonna surprise me with when I hear my son and his best friend"-Wow! Im his bff?-"talking. I walk over to the booth look down and OH! Theres a pic of him kissing her on the cheek!'What the heck is going on?' I think and gee. I walk in on a almost porn party. In a picture booth!"shes fuming. I can tell. Jesus! Why, why, why,why,wh- Wait! Almost porn party?

"Nadilia! It wasnt a 'almost porn party' we didnt even _kiss _yet! So how was it a porn party?" I say loudly. I know Im being rude, but what kinda girl does she take me for? "Im not a slut, ive never had sex and I dont plan to until im atleast nine-teen! I dont mean to be rude but did you actually have to use the word 'porn'? And dont you trust your son?" The looks the two Parker's had on their faces was as funny as crap, but during this situation not one giggle slipped out of my throat.

I was mad. Nadilia was mad. Andrew was probably embarresed and damn! Is that Keale and Micheal hiding behind that fake plant? Shit.

"Amari? We will speak about this at the house. Andrew when we get there _you will go straight to your room._ Do you understand?" She asked us.

"Yes, mom."

"Uh-huh" I mutter. Im still itching to hit something. I hate it! Why does this bad stuff happen to me?

I get up out the booth and walk over to where the two younger boys are giggling and whispering behind the fake fern tree.

"Come on." I snap and they look up at me with sympathy in thier eyes.

"Its okay. Nothing happend, Amari" Micheal whispers and I nod. These boys kinda make me simmer down. A little. Not to much though.

Us five walk out the mall. Different emotions run through the air. The car ride back wasnt as awkward as id thought it would be. Nadilia told me to drive the van home with Micheal and Keale. Her and Andrew rode back together.

I am in serious deep shit.

Back at the house the boys go up to their rooms. I go to the kitchen with Their mother, and appearently she called him because James was sitting there waiting.

"Okay Amari, take a seat. What happend at the mall will never be spoke of after this" James siad. Geuss she filled him in too.

"Okay"

"I realize I shouldnt have used the words I did and I should have not have implyed you were a. . . . . You know" Nadilia begins, "I understand that you spoke to me that way because of my words and I forgive you but another thing is, you and Andrew? Cant happen. You guys are going to be living in the same house for a while and with you guys just across the hall from eachother, its not gonna work. . . . . . "

"Okay, I understand." I say. What ever bit-

"So what ive come up with is. . . . . You and Andrew dont talk for a while" James says. WHAT! How do they expect us not to talk? The human body is _made_ to talk! And with no _normal_ boys around who will I talk to?

"Okay" I say anyways. No point of arguing unless I wanna go live with Kaitlynn and my parents in Germany. I sigh.

"So your not grounded just dont talk to eachother"

"Kay" I sigh again" Heres your prezzie"I tell Nadilia putting the box on the table. She takes the fluffy brown dog outa the box and smiles.

"AWE! Amari! Thank you." she says looking over the animal.

"Andrew picked out the animal I picked out the sound. Sqeeuze the hand"

Nadilia does and Andrews and my voice flood out the lil' boxed speaker.

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOMMY! WE LOOOOVE YOU! Hope you love us! Andrew and Mari!" Me and Andrew were screaming it and we had so much fun.

"I love it thanks!" she says getting up to give me a hug.

"Wheres my prezzie?" James asked. I laugh and pull out my half eaten pretzle from Little Annies.

"Gee, thanks hun" he says also giving me a hug.

After I walk upstairs, pause at Andrews door(think better of it)and go to mine. I turn on Victorious and drink a Dr. Pepper. Wow. What a day. After emptying my can of soda I take out my iPod and turn on Toxic by Britney Spears


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 8-

I woke up with a start. Today I go back to school. I get dressed and do my daily make up routine. Instead of waiting for the boys I rode my bike to school. Considering the day was pretty boring im going to skip it all and fastforward to my convo with Mia and the rest of the girls.

"So. . . . . .Let me get this straight. You didnt kiss Andrew but his mom siad it was a porn party? T hats a crazy bitch!" Amber says.

"Oh no! I geuss shes not used to seeing girls about to kiss her son so. . . " I siad trailing off.

Amber has straight black hair, brown eyes and is short. With a big butt. Overall shes really pretty. Under all the makeup.

Mia is tall, tan and has fluffy dark brown hair. Eyes like dove chocolated and cleavage like there is no outerspace. *SORRY MIA*

Megan has green eyes, is tall and blonde hair.

Jenna is a stick with brown hair,and short.

Anywho we were all in line for swimming tryouts. At my old school our team went to the state champion race. I was captain and came in 2nd place.

Ive got my uni-suite on and im up.

"NAME!" Coach Ripper yells.

"Amari Meralez"

"Two laps. Under a minuet and your in." she blows the whistle and without thinking I dive in and im across the other side of the pool in twenty seconds.

I can hear the other girls on the bleachers calling my name, cheering me on. With that, im done my second lap.

"Wow." Coach says as I bring myself out the water."Forty six seconds! Thats a new record!" she exclaims.

"Well I bet I can top that!" Says the evil witch.

"Really, Samone? Cant you just go away?" Mia asked. Woah. Shes standing up for me.

"Shit up twerp. Coach?" She says walking to the edge of the pool.

"Ok. Aaand GO!" Coach blew the whistle. Samone jumped in the pool fast but when she got back.. . . . . . she was five seconds later then me! Score for me!

"You made the team,Buchanan. But you got less time then Amari. Better practice." Coach siad to her, and it was great seeing the smile evacuate her face." Anybody else trying out? Anybody? Nope? Okay see you tommarow ladies" she called back to us as she left. So the team was now made of me, Samone, Mia, Jenna and a little sophmore named Kaylee. My friends and I grabbed our bags and hustled out the door. But not quick enough, because Samone was talking, "Dont even try to take my captain ship!" And _then_ we left.

I got home late, like, at seven thirty because I wanted to explore the city. But when I walked in the house. . . . . . .. As soon as I walked in the house I heard shouts.

"Amari!" I heard Andrew shout and then people were jumping on me with hugs.

"Wha- Get off! What the hell?" I asked. Oopps! I cussed infront of the 'rents. What ever. Aiden, Micheal and Keale jumped off me and grinned. I looked over at Nadilia and James- And then I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey- Nadilia whats wrong? Whats going on?" I asked setting down my bookbag.

"Amari? Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" she asked in a calm voice, Even though her face showed other wise.

"Um. . . Like seven or somethi-"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You were supposed to be home at two-thirty. You come home almost six hours later an-" her voice broke. Oh my god. Six hours? Big deal!

"Im sorry I just wanted to take a look around town." I lied. So what?

" Amari your grounded- ah!" she snapped when I tried to protest." You had a chance to call us to let us know you were going to be late but you didnt take advantage of that so. . . . . . I want you to go to school, come home as soon as your out and when you get home no t.v. Just do your homework"

The boys made low _Ohhh_ noises under their breath. This is so totally not fucking fair!

"Nadilia! I- my phone dropped the other day when Samone came over! It was totally smashed! There was no way I could've called! Look- I-Im sorry. I was just curiouse to see the town." She is totally over reacting!

"Amari, Nadilia has made up her mind. I'd like you to go upstairs, get started on your homework and go to bed. Im asuming you already ate dinner, hmmm?" James demanded to know.

"Yes." I hung my head. I was close to tears. How could she ground me! She _actually_ knew my phone dropped. God, this is shit.

"Ok. Boys go along with your buisness. Amari you know what to do." And without another look or word at me he and his wife walked to their bedroom.

I looked at the boys and I saw pity in the older ones eyes. Aiden and Andrew wouldnt meet my eyes and Keale and Micheal had already dissapeared when James spoke.

I made my way up the stairs with a clomp on each step. _Stupid! Stupid Nadilia, stupid James. I bet the boys dont get in trouble when this happens._

I threw open my door and then slamed it close. It makes me feel a lil' better but thats not enough. I pace my room and think.

_I need Andrew, _suddenly popped in my mind. I cant belive hes a room over and I havent talk to him in two days. I miss him, and what we use to do.

Flopping down on my bed I take my iPod out the iHome and put on one of my new fav songs, American Honey by Lady Antibellum. I also grab my fav book- MorganVille Vampires- and start reading it over again.

Not long after the fourth chapter I know what I wanna do. And Nadilia or anybody else better not try to stop me because I am a women on a mission.

I get the house phone from the kitchen and hurry back to my room. I quickly dial the number I need and the phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" says a familliar voice.

"Hey, Mia, its Amari." I say and for a second my plan falters.

"Oh! Hey, Mari, whats up?" she asks.

I explain what happend to her and she sympathises with me, then I cut to the chase.

" So I hear theres a party at some guy's house tommarow" I say.

"Oh yeah! My sister, Elisabeth's boyfriend Rodnick is having one of his anual parties. Every year he has one and almost every other year its broken up by a police team. But not this year. Its only sophmores and up from our school and the Parker boy's school."

"So do we need invites or do we just go?" I ask. My sister always siad I need to grow a piar of balls. I wonder if this is it.

"No we just go. Why? Are you planning on going? That would be so cool! Me, You and Amber can all go together."

"Well yeah I wanna go! I just gotta sneak out the house tommarow and then we can go party!" I exclaim.

"Okay! Well I gotta go now-moms orders. Well talk about outfits tommarow at school. Kay?"

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye bye."

_This is gonna be great._

The next day at school I talked to Mia and the girls. Mia, Amber and I are the only ones going out of our group. We talked about what we would wear and when we should meet. At seven tonight I was going to sneak out my bedroom window and meet up with the two girls at Ambers apartment right down the street from the party.

Samone wasnt at school today, and I went to Swimming practice confident and eager; like I would be any other time, I geuss.

When I got home that day I let Nadilia know I was home and ran up to my room to pick out my clothes. I put on Glamorous by Fergie on and danced around my room while going through my stuff.

Many of my old friends told me I look great in pink so I picked out a light pink of the shoulder top and the tightest jean shorts I could find. For shoes I put my purple high tops on. Oh yeah, if looks could kill. . . . . . . .

I did my makeup- a lil' sparkly pink shadow, eyeliner, mascera and clear vanilla gloss- and soon it was seven oclock.

I took my iPod out the Home and put it in my purse. God, I hope none of the boys are going because. . . . . If James and Nadilia find out Im seriously D- E- A- D.

I opened up my window and swug my leg over the side. I looked down. Oh my god, this is so fucking. . . . .Cool! You know some people may be scared, with the hanging from a two story window, but not me. I geuss because I jump off really high diving boards. I hesitated for a moment. Nadilia and James didnt _have_ to lemme stay with them. . . . . . . But then again they shouldnt have been so stupid to ground me. . . .

_Oh well. . . . ._ I thought swinging my other leg over the sil. With a deep breath- just like jumping off the diving board- I jump down to the ground below my and. . . . .BAM!

I land on about fifty pillows that I threw down there earlyer. Pretty smart right?

Although my butts a little sore now Im okay. I quickly get up and dust myself off. I qieutly walk out the yard and down 6to Elm Street- Haha just kidding. Its actually Elgmers Street. Thats were Amber's little apartment is.

" _Well Im just outa school, like im real real cool. Gonna dance like a fool- Got the image that I gotta be a wild one? Ohh, baby im a wild one. Gotta break it lose, gotta keep em' moving wild- got a keep it swingin baby Im a real wild child_." I sang, passing by time. Soon I arrive at The Hopewell Apartment Ville. Its a small building with poisen ivy crawling up the cream colored walls. Weird.

I walk up to the entrance and pull on the door but it dosent budge. Huh. Maybe thats because- Oh no! Theres a call box to the secretary!

I press the little red button. "Yes?" A high voice asked.

"Um, hi Im here to see Amber Henruiqez" I say.

The voice laughs. "Dude! Its Amber! You didnt actually think I live here do you? Oh god come in!" shey says. The door flies open and I step inside.

The walls are the same color as the outside ones and the lobby is big. Their are two big green couches and a desk. Behind it sits a korean boy and Amber.

"Hey! Whats up?" I said hoping up on the desk.

"Damn girl, you looking fly tonight." Amber siad grinning at me.

"Thanks. Whos-"

"Amari, I want you to meet Rain. My boytoy." she put her arms around him. Rain had black hair covering his eyes and brown eyes. He wore a "**Hi Im Bob. . . .**" T-shirt and some black slacks.

"Hi Rain!" I exclamied. He nodded a hello with a grin." So. . . . you dont live here?"

"Shit, no! I work here,and now were leaving!" she siad taking me and Rains hand.

"What about Mia?" I ask. "I thought we were meeting up!"

"At the party. She had to get a ride from her sister, so were gonna meet her there" she siad. We walked out into the cold night and walked towards what is possibly the worst mistake of my life.

CHAPTER 9-

We waalked up to a house with flashing lights and the loudest music. Teenagers were here, there, and everywhere- and that was just on the front lawn. We walked in the house, and then-

"Oh my God Tessa! Im so glad you came!" A girl with white blonde hair fell over me in a big bear hug. Her hair flew in my mouth and I was unable to talk. " You know I didnt mean to kiss him, it just,you know, happend!" she continued. Shit I gotta stop this.

"Um, not Tessa. . . .. . " I said akwardly and patted her back. Some party goers walked by and noticed the whispy hair in my mouth and laughed.

"Then who the hell are you? " she got off me and I walked back over to Amber and Rain , who had moved on to the beer keg.

"Hey Amari! Do you want some beer!" Rain shouted over Brittney Spears latest song.

"Um no thank you!" I shouted back. I dont really drink, thats more of Kaitlynn's thing.

"Okay" Amber replied for him." Amari, go mix and mingle, have fun. Well be out on the back lawn!"

"Alright, see ya" I siad back. And then I dove in to the vast unknown. Or, like, the party.

###

I wondered somewhere into the living room. The couches were pushed against the wall to give some room to people, you know, for dancing. Well if thats what you wanna call it. All I see is many, many, _many_ cases of 'Swallow my Girlfriend/boyfriend's Toung!' , grinding(in places Ive never even thought about touching) and chugging down beer from a extra big throng. Wow, how exciting.

Right now people are doing this stuff to the beat of OMG, by Usher feat. Will I Am. Im almost to a couch so I can sit when I hear, "Amari!"

I turn around and Im almost on the floor next to the blow jobbing couple having a fucking heart attack. Because it's Sebation Parker calling my name.

"Hey, Mari, what are you doing here?" he says and I definately smell some Bud Wiser on his god.

"Um-uh-uh-" I stutter but. . . .

"Shes here with me. Mom's getting to hard on her." I hear one of the other Parker boys say from behind me. As he places a hand on his brothers arm to stop him from tipping over I meet Aiden's eyes and he smiles.

'Thanks' I mouth to him and he nods.

"Come on man, Im gonna show you something called coffee. You need it. Now." he ushers his older brother off the 'Dirty' floor(as I like to call it now)and Im left alone. Again.

Jeez, this party is so stupid. Where's the entertainment? Just then I get a text.

**Get home now. mama bird knows u flew from the nest.**

Oh my god. Andrew! I whip back a text saying okay and then I run through the front door barely noticing Andrews voice calling me back saying it was a joke. . . . . . Wait, what!

I stop dead in my tracks and glance behind me. There he is. My lov- No! Um, just Andrew, grinning the delicouse grin.

Oh my god.

I flip him the bird even though my brain is telling me to go up to him and give him an example of the 'Dirty' floor. . . . . . . . Andrew walks toward me laughing and I think the heavens soar. Jesus, be with me!

"Amari, Amari, Amari. When are you ever going to learn everything is a joke around here!" he asked me. Sighing I turn my back on him and walk up the street. Might as well go home. I didnt even think of Nadilia finding out, im so stupid.

"Amari! Come on your not mad are me, are you?" he says. I turn to look at him and then I turn back around and keep walking.

"Okay, but sinc-"

"Shut up! No, im not mad at you. Annoyed? A little. But im trying to calm down so shut up!" I think Ive cracked my jumbo egg,

Me and Andrew are both silent until. . . . We both burst out laughing. We fall towards eachother holding our stomachs and finally it stops.

"Whew. Okay, okay. Im alright now." I say and then I take out my phone to tell Mia im not at the party. After a quick text I notice silence. I look up, and _he's _watching me!

"So. . . . . . "

"Sooo. . . . . . . " I draw out. Im about to draw out more but. . . . . A blue minivan comes sweeping around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**some of the chap numbers got mixed up so just ignore pleez.**

CHAPTER 11-

Oh shit. Its Nadilia's van. Oh shit. All of a sudden Im being yanked back into a big shrub bush.

"Shhhh" Andrew whispered in my ear. As if I could breath! Hes got his freacking back pressed against mine! Jesus christ I need to check my pulse.

We wait for the mobile to pass by and then we take off running back home. At one point I try to joke.

"PSH- Marmaid to Pantha- over" I look over at Andrew and hes smiling as we pass a old McDonalds.

"Pantha responding to Mermaid-over." I laugh out loud and say:

"Were going in!" I exclaim and we take off running again. Past the Walmart, past the trees and were almost to the back lawn when I say again," Mermaid to Pantha!"

"Come in" he replys with a amused chuckle.

"Tuck' n' role" I throw my shoulder in and roll all the way across the grass and land at the back door. I look back at Andrew to see him hiding where we were before.

"Come on!" I whisper frantically. Andrew just shakes his head and walks over to where I am. Okay well, now I feel stupid.

And then.. . . . . . . Im stuck in a time warp. Andrew is staring into my eyes like he's trying to find a grain of rice in a pond. He leans in, and just as I lean in too. . . . .

"You guys!" Comes a whisper from the house.

"Oh shit!" I hiss. Andrew looks up at Kyle, who is peeking over the edge of the window sil.

"Come on! Mom went out for icecream and when she comes back she wont be happy!" he says. Me and Andrew rush and side and then part for the night. If Kyle hadn't siad anything, what would of happend?

That same thought kept running through my mind as I dosed off to sleep.

$%^

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off.

**OMG! OMG! AMARI ANSWER!**

_WHAT! I WAS SLEEPING_, I siad back to Mia.

**Last night me and my friend Will wuz sitting outside and joking around, right?**

_ya._

**and then Will goes off into the woods drunk, and so i race after ?**

_riiite.. . . . . _

**then geuss wat we run in on!**

_wat?_

**SEBATION AND SAMONE DOING **_**IT!**_

_are u fucking kidding?/_

I am so fucking schocked I dropped my poor phone on the ground. _Does Aiden know? _Qeutions relating to this are running non- stop through my brain. . . . And then. . . . . . The shouting began.

Shouts came from the back yard, so I glanced out my window and saw Aiden advancing on Sebation. , _very _fast. I run out the room and pound on Andrews door.

"Andre_w! help!_" I shout and without waiting I run out the back door.

BAM! Aidens fist connectwith Sebations face, and blood scurts everywhere. Now Im aware of Andrew and Danny behind me, but I do it anyway.

I run into the fight and I feel something hit my nose but whoever through the punch dosent stop. I can hear the other boys shouting for me but I ignore it.

I catch Aidens fst in the palm of my hand anduse karate move number 3. I flip the boy over my shoulder and he lands on the ground. I do the same to Sebation and with a thunk he lands too.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK?" I scream at them and as soon as that happens a big rush of blood comes pouring out my nose.

CHAPTER 12-

I sat anxously on the ER' s room, number 55.

Back at the house, the boys were all waiting for me, Sebation and James to return home.

Turns out that I have a broken nose and Sebation needs pain medication for his two black eyes. After my nose had started to gush blood, Andrew rushed me inside and alerted the adults, who had shell shocked faces when they saw my lifeline dripping on the floor.

They had to lock Aiden in the tool shed to keep him from going after Sebation again. So Aiden went kicking and screaming,

"He fucking _fucked_ my girl!"

All in all, it's been an eventfull day.

When Nadilia drove us to the hospital she took away my punishment- stating I was already in enough pain. I geuss she really didnt know about the party then. . . . . . . . .

"Lisen, Amari, Im really sorr-" Sabation was _still _trying to apoligize.

"It's fine, Dude!" I siad. My words were muffled by the gauze taped over the four stictches inplanted in my snozzer. Yeah, I think I hurt more than angry emo people.

Although Sabation didnt hit me, he still feels responsibal. Well- I geuss he should considering he got drunk and slept with Samone.

Ewwwww.

Dr. Greenburg stepped into the closed curtin room at this moment.

"Okay, you two, are free to go"

"Thank you, Doc, you helped alot." James siad shaking the man's hand. I also thanked him and we went to collect our meds at the front desk.

We pulled up at the house a lil while later. During the ride, Sabation had tried to say sorry ten more times but I finally yelled at him, telling him to stop and that it was okay.

As soon as my conversed shoe stepped foot out the van, male bodies came running out the house toward me.

I walked right passed thier concerned faces and just continued the walk towards the house. I heard Danny and Keale calling me back- but had entered the house and didnt care anymore.

Aiden and Andrew were sitting on the couch when I walked in. When they turned around to greet me I ignored them too and stomped my way up the stairs and into my room.

I layed down on my bed with my iPod. Chemicals React, by Aly and AJ. . . .

_Why the fuck would Samone do that? _I asked myself. Then I started thinking about Andrew and Chemicals React.

_You make me feel, out of my element_

_Like Im drifting out to the sea.. . . _

_Like the tides pulling me in deeper_

_Maken it harder to breathe_

How am I going to live in the same house with him if all I wanna do is get with him? Well, theres only one solution. . . . . .Talk to him about it.

I walked down stairs as fast as I could. The twins werent in the living room so I checked the kitchen. Andrew was in there, but no sig of Aiden.

"Hey,Andrew." I siad brightly and he almost dropped his sandwwich that he was making.

"Oh- Ah- Hey, Amari" he siad back warly." Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, ive been better but- Hey! I needed to talk to you about something." I beemed.

Okay this is the moment. The big Ka- Huna. How was I gonna start, though?

"Alright- Shoot" Andrew cued me to begin. Aw man. I didnt think this through. Um, okay, okay, oka-

"Amari? You okay? Your kinda sweating." He stepped closer to me and my breath caught. Shit, I cant breathe.

"Woah! Amari! Are you okay?" I was gasping now, and I geuss it didnt look so pretty to Andrew.

"I-_gasp_- Cant-_gasp_- Breathe!-_gasp_." Myeyes rolled to the back of my head. Just like I thought. I was having a panick attack. What the hell?

"MOOOOOM!" Andrew screamed when I choked out to hand me a wet cloth. Your probably wondering, _Why the fuck are you having a panick attack from just talking to a guy?_

Well, ithappens that pain meds and stress give me short panick attacks. Im wierd but hey!

Skip forward pass this shit, pass where I fainted and now in my bd. Its like 12:00 AM I think. . . . . . .

WTF! THIS IS NEVER GONNA WORK! HOW AM I GONNA LIVE?

But then again I do have a plan. A very, very good plan.

CHAPTER 13-

I texted the girls this morning.

_FWARD:FWARD:_

_Dear gurlz,_

_I have a text- vite 4 u._

_Where: the bak yard uv the_ Parker _palace._

_When: 12 Noon_

_What to bring: Tank top, short shorts, and t-shoes_

_Y? : OPERATION HOOK UP W/ ANDREW._

_*BRING iPOD ITZ OPTIONAL THOUGH._

Okay the plan is. . . . . Seduction. Well dancing rather hotly in the back yard to awsome songs. Not much of a plan but oh well.

At 12:05 the girls pulled up and I was dressed. Black tank top, red booty shorts that siad, "DEVIL" in firey orange on the butt. My black and red Conversus were laced up and my long thick hair was pulled up in a perky, bouncy ponytail.

I fluffed, plucked, shaved and glossed my body and was ready at 6AM this morning.

Earlyer before anyone woke up I placed my iHome outback with my On- the- Go playlist ready to play. Now the sun is shining bright and I think the boys might be going swimming soon. In the back yard. Perfect.

I ran out to Amber's car and greeted my friends.75

"So,Mari are we all just props in your plan to hook up with AP?" Megan asked. The girls laughed.

"Actually Megs, you are. Okay ladies hudle up" We hudled up like football players in the back yard." Today is about friendship, love and dancing. Plus teamwork. Are we ready?"

"Ya!" My friends siad giggling. I even laughed too.

"I siad, Are we ready? ARE WE READY TO MEEEEEDDDDLEEE!" We broke into hysterics like instantly and it was so fucking. . . . Fun.

Me and the girls we stationed right outside Aiden and Andrew's window. I pressed play on the device and the iHome speakers bagan to blare out, OMYGOOOOD, I DID IT AGAIN SO IMA-LET THE BEAT ROCK" One of my fav songs are OMG by Usher Ft. Will. I. Am.

The girls and I made up a dance when we walked home a week back. We all agreed that I would be the first to do my best part.

_Fell in luv with shawty when I seen her on the DanceFloor._

_She was dancin sexy pop, pop pop-n drop-n drop in low_

_Never ever had a lady hit me on the first sight, this was something special, and this is just like dy-no-might._

I saw the curtains in all the boys windowns ruffle. And thats when all of us started dancin.

_Honey get a booty like pow pow pow._

Ha- I saw the boys eyes pop out when I started shaking my booty

_honey got some boobies like wow oh WOW!_

Jesus the look on thier faces. Perfect. All of a sudden thier faces left the window. . . . And they came bareling out the back door. All. Of. Them. Even the lil ones. Ha-ha.

I geuss Danny and Sebation wanted to be brave and cool so Sebation came up behind me and Danny behind Mia. Oh god her face!

I saw Andrew in the group when the song chaned. Toxic by Brittney Spears. I love this!

But then by mood became hot as a chilley pepper. The music cut off suddenly and me and my girls looked toward the source of despair. Standing there smirking was Samone, pressing the stop button on _my_ iHome.

"Oh my God, Samira! Wasnt I right about these. . . . Sluts?" Samone giggled to the girl standing next to her. She was round( like a beach ball), had squinty eyes and had short thick highlighted brown hair. She wore purple glasses, a " brownie girl!" T-shirt and some fat jeans. Dont even get me started on her ugly Ugs.

"Samone? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. I could feel Amber and Mia tensing up, and the boys were backing up. Keale took my iHome from the line on fire and held it safely in his arms.

"Well, I just wanted to see my _new_ boyfriend" she siad and Samira cackled. What the hell? Her new boyfriend? I hope shes talking about a blow up doll and not Sebation, who just noticably swallowed.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Megan, surprisingly, siad. Point for Kicker.

"Sebation, of course, idiot" There she went. I stepped close in her face and, surprisingly, Mia, Megan and Amber stepped close behind me.

"Samone, listen-" She rolled her eyes here "-I don't know who the _hell you think you are_. But around here, nobody likes it."

"Eh, whatever I don't care. Sebation, baby, let's go. Mall day!" She jumped up and down and sqealed and Samira smirked at me.

"Um, well I don't wanna go. Not today, sorry." Samone actually looked heartbroken for just a second then it was a thing of the past.

"Okay-Um bye" she scoffed. With that she left and I let her.

"Well um. . . . I gotta go" Aiden siad. Others agreed and so did I. Mission failed. Oh well. The girls left and I went back to my room.

Later that night (after dinner) I was texting Megan.

_Hey, u know home coming is next week rite?_

_Really? damn i gotta get a dress and stuff._

_yeah im going with finn. its really gonna be fun! u will never believe wat im gonna wear!_

_lemme gess- something short and red._

_how'd u know! watever ill tlk to u lter. finns callin_

_c ya lter gurl_

_byyyye_

I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed. Homecoming.

"Nedilia!" I called at my loudest. I heard her call she was coming and I got up and got a coke from my fridge.

My bedroom door opened and in walked Mrs. P.

"Yes, Amari?" She asked. She sat down at the foot of my bed. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Nadilia- I-I know with everything that's happend while ive been here its been kinda hectic. But um. . . . . I dont have the money so I geuss what im asking is. . . . Would you buy my Homecoming dress for me?" I asked her and then I held my breath. A huge smile lit up the exhausted mom's face quickly and she gasped.

"Of course I will! Oh it's gonna be so great. Ill get you whatever you want. Money is no match for me. Dress, makeup, shoes, and jewlery. We'll go tomarrow. Do you mind taking off of school? I dont wanna go to late."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!" I threw my self on her and we hugged. When I drew back she was wiping at the moisture in her eye.

We talked about some good stores nearby and decided we'd go to _Alejanda McAnda. _A russian place that has the most beutiul dresses. After she left I crawled into bed and put My Heart Will Go On- by Celine Dion- on my iPod. Things will get better. I know they will.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay everyone... Now i got ALOT of reviews saying they want more, and my computer is now fixd so. . . . .the only way im outting it on is if.. . . . . . . . . . u start PUTTING more reviews. oh and **_

_**SPOILER ALERT: In book # 2, some one gets pregnant, and u'll never believe who the baby daddy is!**_

_**love, giggle...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! U WANT MORE! FINE! If u ant more, ur gonna have to start from the 2nd book, cuz i lost the homecoming scene.. . . :( so im outing up the 2nd story chps. hope u like!


	9. Chapter 9

"…..Amari! Come on, your late!" My adoptive little brother, Keale, called through the bedroom door. I shot straight up, my hair was everywhere, my makeup smeared and my head was fuzzy from last night. Homecoming. Me and my new boyfriend Andrew finally got together.

His mom gave me permission before I left. Andrew and I could be together as long as we don't get caught doing anything _bad_ in the house. But Nadilia didn't say anything about the tool shed outback.

"AMARI! We are WAITING!" My other 'lil bro stuck his head in before I could yell back a response. "Wow. You must have partied hard last night.

"Yeah, homecoming is no joke. Now- get out." I threw a heavy pillow at him but he ducked back out with a laugh. I got up from my tousled bed and went to my dressers to pick out my outfit.

Today, James, Nadilia and I were going to Eaton Prep, the boys school, to enroll me because last night someone was smoking weed in the girls bathroom and well. . . . . They don't lie when they say the roof is REALLY ON FIRE! I could hardly believe it myself when the bitchy Samone Buchanan came running in saying the stalls were lighting up. . . It kinda made me believe someone ate the bad shrimp, you know? But then the sprinklers came on- and the alarm- above Andrew and I's make out session.

I decided to wear some short short pink jean shorts, a black tank top with slices across the torso with a hot pink shirt under it, and then to top it off I picked out some hoop earrings and my pink high tops with the skulls on them. I ran to the bathroom with my stuff in my hand and took a shower, and after I scrubbed my face with Bubble Gum Fresh and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara.

I was walking out the bathroom with a pair of dirty clothes in my hand when a pair of arms wrapped around me. The smell of Fire Axe swam to my nostrils. _My Andrew._

"Hey," I giggled. " What's up?" I asked leaning back against him.

"I just wanted to tell you that Im coming with you to Eaton, to see if we can get the same classes." And just as he was leaning in for a cheek kiss-

"Dude! Getting it in the hall? Awesome!" _Aiden._ Oh Aiden. I thought I might have liked him when I first arrived at the Parker's house before, but then Samone- his ex at the time- told the most dumbest lie and Aiden yelled at me. And so look where we are. You yell at this bitch, not only will you get smacked but I yell right back, three times as loud, and in two other different languages.

"Maaaan! Amari and Aiden In the hall? This- I gotta see!" The same responses came from Kyle, Danny and Sebation, who ran out the room. I pulled out of Andrew's arms just as he was about to defend me.

"Fuck off, you guys. Just cuz you ain't getting no action don't mean you can rag on mine" I stalked off down stairs after throwing my clothes in the hamper. I heard the boys shuffling behind me- following me. Right when I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard something whispered. Something like,

"Dude! Your woman got _ASS!_" And then I turned around right when Andrew punched Sebation in the arm, followed by me _and _Aiden.

Another thing- Aiden. Lately I've caught him looking at me and sometimes I wonder. . . .

_Let it go, girl. Just let it go_, I thought.

"Don't talk about me that way. You never did before-"

"Not true!" Quipped Danny.

"-Not in front of me anyways. So knock it off." I was really pissed but at the same time flattered. I left four flustered boys in the hall and Andrew held my hand behind my back.

"You ready to go?" James and Nadilia asked when I walked in. I stole a piece of bacon off someone's plate and replied,

"Yuppy!" I turned to walk out the door, but not before seeing Andrew smile at me. I gave a grin back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Lets go! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Nadilia said loudly suspecting what was about to happen. I laughed with her son and we all went out the car. Soon we were on our way.

CHAPTER 2-

"Thank you all for coming, now I'd like you to all meet and greet your principal, Mr. Downford." Parents and there teenagers clapped as the pudgy man came on stage after the student counsel guy hoped down.

"As Mr. O'Ryan said, thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, since the incident at Princess day you girls will be staying for two semesters while your school is under construction." More people clapped and the boys in the back hooted.

"To start off the new semester, I'll ask, Does anybody wanna join the Helping Hand Program. For your last two school years, earn you service credit by: Feeding the homeless, picking up trash around the campus and streets and also going to elementary schools and lending a hand as a teacher's aid." He looked around and smiled and I glanced at my friends ( Mia, Megan, and Amber) when a couple of chubby girls and nerdy boys stood up.

I nodded and the girls, Andrew and I stood up. As soon as the girls and I cocked our hips some boys hooted a lot more louder. Seeing no one else volunteering, Mr. Downford called us up. I took hold of Andrews hand and we all walked up to the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1-

"Okay, Amari, this is our house." Mrs. Parker tells me. I step out her blue mini van and survey the tall two story house. It's one-thirty and Nadilia Parker just picked me up from Airtran airlines. My parents are army peoples so I begged them to let me stay with the Parkers when they got transfered to Germany.

So here I am. But there's one thing I left out: The Parker family consist of 7 boys... and the parents. Yeah, thats right.

"Thank you again for letting me stay, Nadilia, it means alot." I say to her as she leads me up the steps of the big house.

"No problem,Amari, we'll be glad to have you stay here till grad day!."she smiles.

The room we walked in is small. To my left theres a grand staircase that leads up to our rooms,I think, and then theres a door that leads to the kitchen.

Nadilia takes me up the stairs and at the end of the hall(across from a bathroom)theres a door with stick on letters spelling out A-M-A-R-I and I wonder how much Nadilia needs a female companion.

"Go on,honey,take a look inside you'r room. I hope you like it."She says turning to leave. Then she pauses and looks back. "Oh and the boys'll be home in about fifteen minutes,kay?"she turns and goes right down the stairs grinning.

"Yeah." I call after her. Here it goes. My room for the next three years of high school. I 3

open the door and gasp. I. Love. It.

The walls are painted baby blue(my fav color)with white trimming on the ceiling. Theres a white desk in a corner with a lamp sitting on it. It has enough space for my laptop to go. . . . . . .OMG! Theres a mini fridge!

I walk in the room a little more and close the door behind me. I rush to the mini fridge and pull the door open. The shelves are stacked with my favorite treats. Coke, Pepsie, Mountin Due, candy bars, little tubs of ice creame and my all time favorite: Chips Ahoy Cookies!

After getting a coke out I check out the rest of the room. My bed is HUGE! The blankets are white with dark blue polka dots on them and it looks like theres twenty pillows too.

A closet in the corner and a window seat,facing out on the back yard. Wow. I bet spent a lota money for all of this. I take my suit cases and start unpacking,putting my clothes into the white dresser that holds up the mini T.V on it. I think im gonna like it here. I take my iPod Touch out my back pocket and go and lay on my new bed for the first time.

As soon as my back touches the soft plush-ness I take a deep breath and relize Im really tired. _Maybe a little power nap will do me some good._ I think. Putting my earbuds in, I blast some Blah-Blah-Blah by Ke$hia.

Then I slowly sink into uncounciosness.

"Amari! Amari!" Someones shaking me awake. I open my eyes to see...A very hott guy looking down on me. I sqeal and jump,hitting my head on the sley bed's head board.

"Ha! Now you'r awake?"The guys asked. milk chocolate eyes, the tall hieght and the cocky stance of a cofident sixteen year old.

"Yeah" I say and im totally mortified because this greek god just woke me up from my slumber and I think I feel some dry drool on my face.

"Well, my mom told me to tell you come down in five minuets. It's almost time for dinner."he siad walking backwards toward the door.

"Okay. Thanks for waking me up."I say standiing up and following him to the door. As soon as he's gone I rush to the mirror hanging on the wall and smile. No drool, no eye crustys( those)and-because I checked-no sleepy breath.

I go to my dresser and decide what to wear. After all I have to make a good inpression. Usually i'd just throw on some shorts and a regular t-shirt but since this is a house full of yummy boys i'll be needing some help in the pretty deparment.

I choose some skinny jeans(blue of course)and a white baby doll shirt. After,I dab some eyeliner and mascara on. Last touch: a little gloss.

I finish in under three minutes and im out the room before you can say butterscotch. But say it really slow.

I walk down the stairs and I find everybody buzzing around the kitchen. Boys. Boys here, boys there. Boys everywhere! Hahahaha.

"Everybody sit!" Says . Like someone whipped at them the boys all file to the table.

Then everybody notices me. Seven sets of eye balls on me.

"Um. Hi..." I say,and its a little akward and then...

"Mari!" The boy who woke me up shouts and they go back to being them.

"Come on,sit next to me and Andrew." Aiden leads me to the middle of the table where his twin, Andrew Parker, was sitting. Aiden takes a seat on the other side of me,while Andrew jumps out his chair to pull mine out for me.

"Thank you,Andrew" I say qieutly. Nadilia comes in with the food.

"Dinners served,kiddies!"she says loudly and then I see whats in and on the plates and bowels shes set down.

_Fried chicken, maceronie, mash potatoes, biscuits, gravy and stuffing._ All my wants and needs in life!

When everybody got settled and started digging in Mr. Parker,who I now remembered his name is James,called out,"Okay you guys,Aiden? Would you like to start with the introductions?"

"Sure Dad"Aiden says around a mouth full of chicken. After he swallows he turns to me and continues,"Hello Amari, my name is Aiden Parker. Im a junior at Atwore Prep,an all boys school." he smiles a 100 mega wat grin and then its Andrews turn.

"Hi,my name is Andrew Parker,im a juinor at Atwore prep"And so on.

"Hey, im Kyle Parker,im a senoir"says a boy with long brown hair and freckles says.

And blahblah. So far theres Aiden,Andrew(both 16)Kyle,Danny,and sebastian are all 17(triplets,go figure!)and then the two littlest ones are Keale and Micheal. Twins and both 13.

After dinner(which was filled with non-stop talk,and not done by me)the boys and I went in to the sun room.

It was almost as cool as my room! Mini fridge,big screen tv and a huge leather couch. While Keale and Micheal sat down and watched t.v I was peppered with questions.

"So,Mari, you ever went to a all girl school?"Aiden asked. Whats with the 'Mari' ? I like it though.

"Um no,kinda used to being surrounded by girls though. Bestfriend,big sister more girls than guys at my old highschoool too."I said looking at my hands folded in my lap. I wouldnt dare look at these boys. They were all so hott. Even the little boys probaly got stares from girls around them. They all had milk chocolate eyes, long black lashes, full lips,brown/blonde hair and,of course,the hieght. Im pretty tall but these boys? If I climed them they could be my step ladders.

"Well you'll hate it at Cinderella Day. Aidens ex-girlfriend goes there and shes a bitch!" Siad Keale. I looked wide eyed at him and he grinned.

"W-what?"I asked. Damn! Do all tweens cuss like- Oh yeah I remember Middle school.

"Dude! Language youll get us in deep shit if you keep say stuff like that. But she was a bitch..." Danny siad. Eveyone laughed,even me and Aiden.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Andrew suddenly blurted out. My head shot up so fast I swear to god I heard a crack. Andrew's cheeks redend fast,as did mine. I really dont think he meant to say that.

The worst part is that I thought one of the other guys woulda been like "You dont have to answer that" but nobody did. Everything fell silent and the boys looked at me expectingly. Ok here it goes.

"Well I had a boyfriend back home but..." I shrugged.

"Oh?" Sebation siad. It wasnt a "oh" like thats cool or like dissapointed "Oh" it was a "Oh?" Like continue on.

"Um, well we had been dating for,like,six months and when I told him I was coming here he siad we could do a long distance thing. Then he found out about you guys and he called it quits"I siad.

"What? He couldnt handle the competition?" Aiden says.

"Geuss not." I blush and giggle.

"Boys! Time for bed!"James calls from inside.

Me and the boys all shuffle back in and up the stairs.

A half hour later im on the my IM pops up.

**AndrewP: hey Amari itz andrew!**

_Amarigurl: Yeah i can c that. . . . . . . . lol. Whatz up?_

**AndrewP: Nothin. Im bored. Entertain me ;-**

_Amarigurl: Ok then... When i got a soda earlier and opened it...it exploded it all over me... :(_

**AndrewP: hahaha! R u serious? Thats funny. I give it three stars. More entertain met! please?**

_Amarigurl: Ha ha... Ok,well wen i was eating mash potaotoes some dropped into my shirt and it was REALLY HOTT!_

**AndrewP: Oh! thatz y u were going "oh! omg! oh god" under yer breth. I thought that was just cuz u were horny over us guys ;D hahah...**

_Amarigurl: Omg Andrew! I cannot b-liv u just siad that! Get over yur self!_

**AndrewP: how bout u get over my body and start chanting "THE ANDY MAN RULES!"**

Omygods,I can not belive Andrew just siad that to m-

Suddenly my bedroom door but open and Andrew,himself,runs in.

"Amari!"he pants" Dont belive a word they say! Its not me! I swear!"he says and I look toward the screen because I got another messege.

**AndrewP: Oh yeah! Score one 4 KEALE! YEAH!**

"Well then,glad you werent saying it"I say too Andrew.

"Yeah I would never say that stuff. Um,im going now"And then hes gone. And I also have ache in my chest like...I miss him.

No! No I dont.

I logged out of the chat and layed back down in bed. Soon I was sleeping. And dreaming of...?

CHAPTER 2-

I woke up early in the morning because someone was knocking on my door. When I opened it up Keale stood there grinning up at me.

"Mom says be down stairs in ten minuets...Heres your school uniform."he says handing me a bag and with that he turns around and leaves.

I closed the door and dump the contents of the bag on my unmade bed.

A short navy blue skirt,white knee socks and a white shirt and vest.

I put it all on and put on the usuall make up. When I look in the mirror I grin because,if I do say so myself,I look h-o-t-t!

I grab my blue bookbag of the dresser,grab a little bottle of Mountin Due and a cookie(YUM!) and then leave out my room. The boys were all waiting in the kitchen and when I went in there i'd say the look on there faces was priceless.

"O-okay then,Let's go Amari" Kyle siad."We're dropping you off and then going to school" All the boys shuffled out and filled the mini-van with me in the front seat.

"Hey can I get you'r cell number? So we can text in class?"Andrew leaned over and whispered. Too bad his brothers had good hearing.

"Why? So you can send her nasty stuff?" Keale siad in the back(trunk thingy)Micheal also laughed and that got Kyle, Danny,Sebation and Aiden laughing.

"Hey! You know that wasnt me right? I would never say that! Im Andrew"he siad to me,holding his hands up. So I tried to joke.

"So? Boys are boys!"I siad laughing. The look on his face broke my heart for to many reasons I didnt even wanna think about."Look, Dude ,I was kidding! Gosh,here have my number."I siad to the beat red sixteen year-old.

I handed him my number on a little piece of paper. I leaned my head back on the rest when Aiden(who was driving)turned up the radio. Of course it was playing "Die,Mari!" by my least favorite band,The dy-no-mitez!. Stupid,right? Yup. Sebation noticed my face when Aiden turned the song up. This must have been my face ( :-{) )

"Whats wrong?"He asked me. And as soon as he siad that everybody stopped singing along to the song and listened to me.

"I hate this song!" I siad loudly to him.

"Why? Its good!"he siad back. Then I really wanted to tell the truth.

"Guys. . . . . . That boyfriend I had back home? Yeah hes the drummer,and when we broke up he told me to die."

"What! Are you for real. . . . . . . . Amari?. . . . . . . Oh shit! Amari, Mari, Die...She is the Mari girl" Kyle siad.

"Dudes,awsome!" Couresed through the whole van and I frowned.

"No,its not 'Awsome!' Payton siad he'd kill me himself but he didnt wanna go to jail." I siad. The look they all had there faces were so funny I had to bust open a can of LAUGHS!

"-"

"Are you okay?"Now went through the van.

"-"

Sweet! I think this is what a hysterical person does" I hear Micheal say in the back.

"N-n-no"I stutter in between laughs."I just lied about that little part,hahahha,but the song about me part is true"I siad,and then I stopped laughing.

There was silence in the car. I think there mad.

My cell phone beeped. I pulled the blue Samsung Gravity out my pocket and read.

**Itz andrew. That was realy mean of you.**

_Ummm,i was just playin_

**so? my bros r real big on protecting women**

_oh...um. : (_

"Are you guys mad at me?"I asked hesitantly.

"No,were just messing with ya!"Kyle siad.

The boys started laughing and I sighed,out of relief.

Soon we were at Cinderella Day. I know it's a really stupid name but... I dont know, its like a fairy tale.

"Alright, I suppose I can walk you in. Since I know my way around." Aiden siad with a twinkle in his eyes. Then I wondered how close he got with this ex-girlfriend of his.

Keale and Micheal climbed up from the back to give me good-bye hugs.

After Micheal siad something really funny. "Amari if Aiden's Ex gives you any trouble, I bet you could beat her,kay? Just like you did with Jessica" he siad. The older boys had confused looks on there faces.

"How?-"

"We over heard your mom's and our mom's conversation. Man, you really put her in the ER?" Keale siad. The boys still had confused looks on their face so I hurried to explain.

"My best friend Jessica kept waving it in my face that she made out with Payton a couple hours after we broke up," The boys looked amused and intruiged."So I decided to. . . . . . . . . tell her what I thought about that. . ." I added and the boys snickered.

"Okay, well lets just hope you dont cross paths with Samone today." Sebation siad.

"Bye Mari!" Everyone coursed when me and Aiden stepped out. I waved bye and me and Aiden continued to walk.

"So was this boyfriend a good. . . . . Kisser?" he asked and my tummy flipped.

"Yeah,yeah I geuss so. . . . . " I siad trailing off. God were is this goin-

"Maybe you'll find a better canidate" he siad wiggling his brows up and down.

Oh my gosh. Was he suggesting that he and I . . . . . . .I think my heart just stopped beating.

We stopped at the front steps at the school and that was when I noticed every girl looking at me with some mad hatter envy in there eyes.

"Okay,well boys arent actualy aloud in the school so I geuss Ill see you later"I hear Aiden say."We'll be waiting out here at 2:30,okay? Sound good to you?"he asked.

"Yeah. Okay... bye" But then suddenly he was pulling me up in his arms in a huge bear hug.

I could hear several close by girls gasp and whisper. "Aiden has a new girl" Sqeal with excitement. "Im telling Samone."'s too.

"Hey dont worry bout' anything,Amari. Everythings okay." Aiden said pulling back.

"Okay,well. . . . . . . . Bye."I siad walking away.

It was last period when I met her. All day classes were cool. I met some girls named Jenna, Megan, Mia, and Amber. All were on the swim team,and soon I would be to. They told me tryouts were cool. And at lunch I sat with them. It was all cool until now. Im walking down the hall to 's advanced Phisic-

"Hey,you!" I heard a shout. Insticts made me turn around. A girl was coming toward me. She was just light of caremel brown and she had short curly hair. Were talking ringlets! Like everywhere. She had chocolate brown eyes, thick lashes, and a plump cherry coloreed mouth.

"You'r Amari,right?" She asked. I noticed she was short. Like five inches shorter than me.

"Right,and you are?"I ask with a sugar sweet smile, even though I think I know who this is. . . . . . . . . . . I wanna play a game.

Actually she wanted to play too. Her demenor changed quickly.

"It dosent matter who I am. What matters is, you _better_ not try to go after Aiden. I should know, he dosent like girls like you. Infact he hates girls like you. So,like I siad, back off!"She went to go push me. Hard. But the tables turned on her when I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. A group had gathered around and what an oppertunity it was to show off the moves I learned from my parents self defense training.

From the age seven and up I learned karate,Martial arts, boxing and I occasionaly lifted waits. I was super little girl.

"Lisen Samone,Im not after your _Ex-Boyfriend_ so you watch where your hands go when it comes to me. Got it? And if and when I decide to get with Aiden? You'd be the first to know" I whispered in her ear. I spun her out and she landed on the ground with a BAM! and the crowd dispersed.

"You! Watch your self. Kay?"she turned and ran.

The bell rang and I jumped in the crowed of girls running out the school. I saw the Parker's van parked right where Andrew texted and said they were gonna be.

I opened the door and slid in the seat. The younger boys took the bus home and Danny, Kyle and Sebation walked home with there friends.

It was just Andrew, Aiden and me.

"So how was your first day?" Aiden asked.

"It was. . . . . . . . Different."

"Did Samone getcha?" Andrew asked looking through his bookbag.

"Well she came up to me, and well. . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Oh no" The twins snorted.

"She asked for it."

"What did you do to her?" Aiden asked.

"Um, thats for me to know and you to find out"

"Fine then, ill find out soon."He said.

A couple minuets later we pulled into the Parker driveway. I got out the car and while me and Andrew walked up the rest of the drive,Aiden got the mail.

"Hey Amari. You got something" Aiden siad to me, and he handed over a envelope with a famillar writting on it.

I opened it up and read while continuing to walk on.

**Dear Amari,**

**I miss you and I wish you would come back here and stay with me. But I geuss since you hate me theres no reason too. What happend between Jess and me. . . . . . I just acted outa anger and you should know how that goes, you fight picker you. Haha. I hope you come back and visit me soon. Then again maybe I dont want that. I hope you DIE BITCH! THANX 4 LEAVING ME! i FRICKING HATE YOUR UGLY ASS!"**

**Love(Not really,Bitch)Payton.**

**P.s- hope you call 2 tlk this over, dumba-**

"Mari! Whats wrong?"Aidens voice shocked me. I stumbled and Andrew reached to grab my arm. Once he got me steady I realized I was crying.

"What. Is. Wrong?" Aiden stood infront of me with his hands on my shoulders. I passed him the note and he(and Andrew)read it.

I sank down to the grass on the lawn. Payton hates me. Payton wants me dead. I dont like him, and it shouldnt matter that he dosent like me-but. . . . . . . Im just in shock someone wants me to die so much.

Aiden sank down in the grass next to me and puts his arm around me. I start crying harder and Andrew sits down too.

"Its okay. A shit head like that is stupid to have given you up and hate." Aiden spoke softly and shook me a little. I should be happy his arms around me, so warm but. . . . . . . .

"Cellphone."Andrew snapped. I stopped sobbing into Aidens shoulder and looked over at Andrew sniffling.

"Why?"I asked getting it out the navy skirts little pocket.

"Just cause'" he siad. I watched him scroll through contacts still sniffling. He stopped on "PAYTON " and pressed call.

"Wait," I cried. "What are you doing?" I asked all sniffling gone. Aiden straightened up outa curiosity too.

I heard someone answer on the other line. _Hello?_

"Hey, is this Payton?"

_Yeah why? Who's this?_

"Ny name is Andrew Parker. Im one of the guys who lives with Amari."

_Oh. So your one of the jack asse-_

"Noman cut the bull shit out. Says here in your letter you wanted Amari to call you"

_Oh, so that bitch got my letter?_

"Lisen she aint no fucking bitch you piece of. Dog. Shit-"Me and Aiden laughed hard at that one. I cant belive this is really happening,though. "- Now the next time you wanna try to pull this shit,you can march your ugly ass down here to Maryland and come meet me and my brothers. Got it?"

_Wait just a second motha fu-_

"Oh no. I wont wait another second. You heard what I siad. Why dont you grow a pair of balls and come have a chat. Whoops gotta go you crazy dumb ass dick head."

_Son of a bi- _Click.

"Hows that, Mari?" Andrew asked me.

"Thank you! ! Thank you so much Andrew. Your. The. Best!"I siad toppling him over with a huge hug.

The twins laughed and Aiden helped me up. We walkied in the house to find. . . . . . . . The family sitting on the couch waiting for us.

Okay. What happend now?

Chapter 3-

"Amari, boys, sit down. Now."

We sat down I was squished between Andrew and Keale,though.

"Now first we need to touch on the fighting subject."James siad.

"Amari, the school called today. Said you were starting trouble witha student. Like to explain?"Nadilia asked. The boys all turned their heads to stare at me and Micheal and Keale were grinning.

"Um, this other girl was hassling me in the hall so I asked her to. . . . . . Stop?" It came out like a question. Just like all my lies did. I was talking in a sugery sweet tone so that made it worse.

"Amari,do you really think we belive that bull?"

"No mam' bu-"

"Then act like a normal teenage girl and tell us what happend. Come on" James finished for Nadilia with amusement in his voice. Nadilia had it in her eyes.

Being funny and avoiding the boys stares I siad in a stuck up prissy voice(checking out my nails too,while I talked), " Well, this girls was all jealous of me and she tried to push me and I was all 'Nuh-uh' and junk so I twisted her arm behind her back. I really dont think she likes me,but oh well."

The boys burst out laughing."Wow."Keale said.

" enough"Nadilia siad with a red face. "Amari,that was rude and- James! Why are you laughing?" she siad bewildered. James was bent over laughing.

"T-hat g-girls so d-damn funny!"he siad between giggles.

Trust me, if you ever heard a grown man giggle you know why I did it. I shrieked with laughter. I mean like screamed with it.

"HHAHAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Okay Amari! I cant keep a straight face. I dont care if you get in fights. Just as long as you win,okay?' Nadilia siad laughing. I nodded and she called a end to the meeting. Wow.

I walked up the stairs and into my room to get changed. After putting on some skinny jeans and a black sweater I sat down and used my computer.

**To: **

**From: .**

**Subject: Hey sis!**

**Messege:**

**Hey Mari! We miss you here in land of sausage. Im staying with Gramma. Did you know we were German? If you did I geuss thats why they call me the dumb twin. How's everything over there? Awwww, its not fair you get to live with the boys! Even if only 5 are old enough to hook up with! So. . . . . . . . whos your crush? I know you got one. Oh well. . . . . . . Write back soon! I need more talky talky and less sis crushin on boys!**

**Loves you girl!**

**Kaitlynn M.**

Kaitlynn is my twin sister. Freaky,right?Andrew and Aiden. Me and Kaitlynn. Both of us have really long brown hair, gray/blue eyes and curves like there aint no tommarow.

Kaitlynn's the more OUT there twin. If you know what I mean. Dare devil, but she is afraid to hit things. And thats where I come in. So anyways this is what I wrote back.

**From: **

**Subject: RE:Hey sis!**

**Messege:**

**Hey Kait! I miss you guys soooo much! The guys here are great ;) Funny, cool, and HOTT like you wont belive! So on to stupid crap- I got in a mini fight today. Well this boy named Andrew,here, has a twin named Aiden and Aiden's Ex- Girlfriend Samone saw him give me a goodbye hug(sqeal! Hugs3) and I dont know, things escalated. . . . . So I did Midnight Fox Twist on her. Lol. It was funny.**

**And as for that crush thing. . . . . . I dont know. . . . . . . Im confused. A &A. Okay gotta go someones at my door.**

**Loves YOU,**

**Amari.**

Someone _was_ knocking at my door. " Come on in."I called while trying to straighten out my clothes and hair. The door opened and in came Andrew.

"Hey. . . . Are you okay Amari? After what happend?" Andrew asked as he leaned against the wall and studied me.

"Um. I geuss so. I was kinda upset someone would hate me that much." I say. Andrew started to say something but Aiden burst in my room, looking seriously pissed off.

"Why? Why'd you do it Amari?" He shouted. Andrew sat down on my bed quickly and watched this happen.

"What? I dont know what your talki-"

"Oh, you know damn well what you did! I just wanna know why!" Aiden was breathing hard and by each word he siad he was turning redder.

"Wha-I dont- Just- What are you talking about, Aiden!"I siad loudly. What the hell? What did I do?

"You told Samone I hated her. You told her we hooked up before we even broke up! What the fuck,Amari?

"I did what! No I didnt! Did she tell you that? Because I did no such thing! Why would I even do that?" I swear to god if that bitch told Aiden I fucking siad tha-

"Yes she told me that. I honestly have no idea why you would do this Amari! You know what? Just stay the fuck away from me." And with that he left.

I turned to Andrew tears of fury and frustration burning my eyes.

"I didnt! Honest. I swear. Why would she do that?" I asked him.

"I dont know."he shrugged.

"Get out. Just please get out" I siad and opened the door with a shaky hand.

Andrew walked out without a word and I slamed the door.

God. Boys. What the hell is wrong with em'.

CHAPTER 4-

I woke up with a headache and a stuffy nose. I spent the night crying and when it was time for dinner Nadilia just slipped a bowl of soup to me. An-

Wait. It was weirdly qiuet. The boys were usually laughing. . . . . . . I got dressed quickly and ran down the steps,book bag and Arizona Green Tea in

I walked in the kitchen and it was empty. No boys. I geuss im on freeze out with Aiden and he just told the other guys. The worst thing is. . . . . .

Andrew left me here too.

I arrived at school ten minuets later. I had to ride my bike. I walked in the building and immediately saw Samone. She was standing by her locker chatting with some of her friends. Here we go. As soon as they saw me approch there talk hushed down to silence.

"Hey, Sammy. Your just full of surprises. Arent you?" I ask.

"Why Amari, I have no idea what your talking about" her cronnies laughed and Samone smile that smile that told me she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"So. . . . . . You were jealous of me"

"Um. News flash. Why in the world would I be jealous of you? Think about it." she gave me a look like _I _was the crazy manipulative bitch.

" Oh I dont need to. I already know you were jealous because you wouldnt have told Aiden any of that bullshit."

Ohhhhh's sounded up and down the hall.

"You know what you stupid little bitch? I told him that because you were bothering me. Okay? I told you watch it,and since it just went right in one ear and out the other I had to fix you up"

I grabbed her up and twisted her arm. Harder than yesterday.

"You know what Sam? I dont give a shit. All I know is that Im gonna fix you up now" I whispered in her ear.

BAM! I hit her hard in the nose and blood spurted out. I pushed her up against the lockers and slapped the fuck out of her. I noticed her possie wasnt really doing anything but chanting me on. WOW. Moi?

Samone took a swipe at me and I let go of her face(I was smacking it against the lockers)then latched on to-

"! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Yelled miss Fenchy. Our princable. Oh shit. I let go of the blood gushing, crying Samone and ran toward the lady. She took hold of my arm and walked me to her office.

Great. Just fucking great.

Miss Fenchy didnt let me out her office until last period, which was completely stupid.

She called Nedilia and told her what happend. Turns out I would be suspended the next two days. So tottaly unfair. When the bell rang I had to wait twenty minuets to bolt because Fenchy(who I will now call Frenchy from now on)was still writing the suspention papers up.

Stupid ass.

I got outside and screamed. I had left my bike chained to the railing of the stairs and now it sat there. . . . . . . with slashed tires.

There was no use collecting it so I just walked home. It took me twenty minuets and it started to pour down raining. Geuss I would be spending my suspention days sick. God I hate this town!

If I'd just went with mom everything would be fine! I wouldnt have met the Parkers, Samone Buchanan or. . . . . . Andrew. I wouldnt have met Andrew. . . . . .. For some reason why that thought nagged away at the back of my head.

I finally made it back to the hell house and when I came in I seen that I missed dinner. I peeked in the kitchen. The Parker's were all sitting there enjoying there meal and laughing. Great. Im feeling sorry for myself.

Trudging up stairs I kicked off my shoes and walked in my room. I got a Tea,the box of chips ahoy cookies and a little tub of Cookie Dough Icecream.

I kicked off my cloths and layed under my blankets eating icecream and watching t.v half naked. This is sooo sad. I think im depressed.

Soon I fell asleep watching Sponge Bob.

"Its the best day evvvveeeeeer!" What A understatement.

CHAPTER5-

I woke up wit a start. Then I relized I wasnt going to school today. I relaxed into my comfy duvet and sighed. Right then my cell beeped on the in table next to me and I hurried to get it.

**hiy, we missed u at din. last nite.**

_im very sure u did_

**wats rong?**

_sure go head. act like u dont kno wat u did to me the othe day._

**well i dont think i raped u so. . . . **

_no fckin duh u didnt rape me. u totally left me here yezter day!_

**wat? aiden told me yu wanted 2 wlk 2 skool.**

_yea of course it was him. _

**so he was lyin? oh! rite yu guyz had dat big fite the other day. . . .**

_it wasnt a fite! he was just yellin at me and. . . . i was yellin bak._

**so, a fite. lol. wat actually did happen d other day w/samone?**

_some one actually wants 2 here my side?_

**yeah. i do. lol.**

_okay so sam came up 2 me tlkin all diz bull shit say-n stay away from her man blahblahblah then she tried to push me so i grabed her arm nd twisted it behind her bak, then i siad i waznt interested n him and that he wuz her ex!_

**and thts it? nothin else?**

_nothin! i swear! plus if she tld him we hooked up b4 they broke up she is seriously buggin! i waznt even here wen they broke up. nd i dint kno anybody in diz part of town. stupid ass, i swear._

**ha-lol. i b-liv u.**

_REALLY!_

**YEA! u seem like a honest person tht got twisted in the portal of aid nd sam. happend 2 me. she shoved me n the pool nd stole my icey :(**

_thanx soo much 4 b-liv-n me! mwah! BTW, i culd hav totally saved u n the pull. im a state champ swimmer. + a awsome summer life gard :D_

**r u flirting w/ me?**

_idk. am i?_

**ill hav 2 figure tht out lter. meanny teach comin :p by mari!**

_bye andrew. ; )_

Oh my god. I had been flirting with Andrew. Well could you blame me? Andrew is totally nice, cute, funny, smart and. . . . . . . . HOTT!

I went down stairs and got some cereal. I was walking out to avoid seeing Nadilia when-

"Hey Amari! I heard you won the fight. So as a reward I wanna show you a surprise."she siad walking in the kitchen door.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I bought a pool! Its six feet deep, very wide and so cool! Go put your bathing suit on, we can surprise the boys when they get home." I put down the bowl of cerel and rushed upstairs with a "Ok!"

Andrews gonna see me in a bikini! OMG. . . . . . .

I got dressed fast. I'd had this bathing suit since I was 13 years-old. I'd filled out alot more so lets just say some. . . . areas were popping out.

Hehe. I slathered some sunscreen on and pulled my hair in a messy bun. Next step: water proof mascara and sunshades.

I walked down stairs and out the back door. There it was. The pool. Boy, Nadilia wasnt kidding when she siad it was huge but. . . . . . thing about it. . . . . The familys huge!

"Okay Amari, I bought me and you some raft we can float on. Excellent for a tan. The boys'll be home in 20 so better get in before the splashing begins," Nadilia says from behind me."Oh and you might wanna take this. The boys play very dirty when it come to water." she adds handing me a big water gun. I smile my thanks and lopp towards the pool.

While she goes back in to make lunch/dinner(what? Its a half day at school.)I waltz into the pool, pick out my purple raft, get on and tan for the last fifteen minuets of freedom.

Okay so Im totally hott and im pretty sure im getting a tan _through_ my sunglasses an-_splash._

WTF? Why would there be splashing? I slide my sunglasses down to the bridge of my nose and look around.

"GET HER!" I hear behind me. Suddenly Im being splashed on all side. Jesus! I've gotten fuckin water in my eyes!

I jump off the raft just as the slash war stops. From the ground of the pool I grab my already filled gun and when Micheal suddenly popps his head back up I scream,"Hows that sucka?"and totally get him in _his_ eyeballs.

"Grab her!"he commands to his soldiers and then a pair of ruff hands grab me and drag me under. To bad im a trained professional. I kick my leg back and connect with a stomach. I hear a "Oh shit!" gurgled under water and im being brought up.

"Damn,Mari, you gotta kick so hard?" Andrew asked.

"OHMYGOD! Im so sorry! Inticts I swear-"

"Its totally fine" ad then I relize hes shirtless and oh man. All the boys around the pool are shirtless! Damn-

"Second attack!" Keale screams.

All six boys jump on me(notice I say 6. No Aiden)and try to wrestle me to the shallow ground. Not okay with me.

I push, I shove and buck but I "Cant" get them off. Fast as I was down Im up.

"Dudes I think we killed her"I hear sebation say.

"Oh my go-Amari! AMARI!" Andrew calls clapping his hands. I slow my pulse down when he searches for it and he gasp. "She has no pulse! She dead-"

"Give her mouth to mouth!" Kyle shouts and I almost crack the fuck up!

"Yes thats it!" Andrew says and suddenly I feel soft lips come down on mine and then air being forced into me. . . . . . .

"BOO!"I scream and the boys all jump including Andrew.

"What the hell Amari! I thought you were dead!" Andrew shouted.

"Hahahaha-Thats what you guys get!" I say and I can see hes fuming. Well its kinda weird cuz' all the other boys have amusement in there eyes but Andrew. . . . . . There was worry, Scared-ness, anger, amusement and happiness. Weirdo.

"Aww come on. . . . . . . . ."I say to him running a finger tip across his arm."Please forgive me? At least I didnt hurt you guys"

"Okay but dont _ever_ do that again. I dont know what I'd do if you di-"

"Well if it aint the sluttiest of them all"I hear a voice sneer. The boys and I all turn around and there standing in the green grass a couple of feet on the lawn is none other than Samone. With Aiden standing behind her looking. . . . . I dont know.

"Oh shit"I hear Danny say. I run and hop out the pool real fast pickingup my shirt on the way and pulling it on.

"Hey Samone, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask. Im in full bitch mode now. I was only at that school for two days before she got me suspended.

"Oh. I geuss you didnt hear. I was invited. By my boyfriend."She throws a glance at Aiden and she looks back at me like shes trying to find something in my face.

"Okay why are you starting shit now?"

I hear the boys hurry out the pool, as if they could pull me apart if I got my hands on her.

"I like starting shit."

"Oh then Im geussing you get that from your mom with your face like that and all. Whoops that was mean. . . .. " I siad with a giggle, and even the boys snickered.

"You know what? Your mom must like starting it to cuz' your face is. . . . . disgusting a-an-"

"OH! My god, Samone! That got me right. Here".I siad pointing to my heart."Maybe you can let me borrow one of those tissues."

"What tissues?"she asked confused.

"Oh you know the ones you use to stuff your _very padded bra with. . . . . _"

Everyone laughed at that. Even Aiden cocked a wary grin my way.

"Y-you! B-bi-bitch!"she sputtered.

"Yeah I get that." I said and I clench my fist, which is aching to hit her.

"You know what? Im going home! Come on Aiden"she said grabbing his hand. He glanced back at us and grinned. They werent even to the side of the house when we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Your like, the hottest genuis I know!" Siad Andrew.

It got silent and we all glanced over at him.

"W-what?" Keale stuttered because,apperently, this was causing him to laugh.

"Um I think I hear mom calling for me. Gotta go bye!" he siad and ran fast dashing up towards the house. Wow.

"Um soooo."I drawl out.

"Lets go eat!" Shouts Danny.

Walking back up to the house I think of Andrew and then the boys start yammering about how they thought I was gonna beat the bitch jelly outa Samone. God I love them'.

CHAPTER 6-

We enter the kitchen and sit down at the table. Nadilia made us all sandwitches. Weat bread, turkey, ham, roast beef, cheese, lettuce, mayonaise and chips. God, this women should be a chef.

"So Amari, I was watching out the window, was that Samone?" Nadilia ask. The boys and I look up at her."Yeah,that was she. . . . . . . " I say with a sigh and then,"Devil."

The boys laugh and I stick more chips on the witch.

"Well she seemed pretty upset. Good job,hun"she says with a smile and reaches across the table for a high five. I slap her hand and then she says the most unconvientent thing ever.

"Amari,do you think you'd be interested in. . . . . having a spa day with. . . me?"

I nearly choke on my roastbeef and the boys look down with amusement in their corneas.

"Um. . . . . Well. . . . . See I already made plan with. . . . erm. . . . " I looked around at the guys helplessly when she turned her back to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Me and Amari made plans to go to the mall!" Andrew suddenly burst out. Like the day he did when he asked if I had a boyfriend. Mrs. Parker turned around and raised her eyebrows at me to see if it was true, I suppose.

"Um yeah, I need to get a couple of things. . . . . and Andrew offered to drive me" I siad with what I hope was a truthfull smile.

"Mmmh-hmmm" I heard them talking about it in the pool" Keale siad. Then he went in a girly falsetto," 'Oh Andrew we should totally go to that place to buy your mom a'-whoops cant say that much." he looked at me and winked.

"You guys were gonna buy me something?"she siad in excitement.

"Yeah! Mother day. Next weekend. You know?" I laugh.

"Awww! Thats so sweet! Okay well you guys finish up those sandwitches and Ill see you later" she goes out the door and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. . . . . I was this close to having strangers touch me" I mutter.

"Haha, you almost had a spa day with Ma,"siad Kyle.

"Yeah _almost_. Thanks Andrew." I say taking my plate to the sink.

"Uh-uh,girl, we still goin to the mall, I have to shop" he says.

"Er,um oookay then see ya later guys!" I call as I bound out the door. Up to my room to pick out my outfi-

_Wait! Its Andrew why would I need to look good_,I thought.

_Because you like him_,answered in a little voice in my head.

_NO! That- But-_

_Face it. You like Andrew Parker._

I finally get to my room and lay down,still in my wet cloths.I get a text the next second.

**Cnt wate to shop w/ u!**

I put the phone down and my heart is way down in my stomach.

_Yeah_,I think, _I geuss I do. . . . . . . . . _

I change out my clothes and get in bed. Im tired and. . . . . . I like Andrew.

God, what if he liked me?

I wake up in the morning and run to the bathroom. I _really_ over slept. Its freaking 2:30! I woke up a hour later last night and watch t.v till,like,4:00 AM!

Half hour the boys will be home. Andrew. I need to get ready for our mall dat-

_Mari! Its not a date._

I taker a quick shower and go to my room to dress. Ok, the big moment. What do I wear? God! This is soo hard.

I decide to ask Mia, one of the girls I met at school,so I text her.

_Hey mia, itz Amari. i need hlp._

_Whats up? yur scarin me._

_Im goin 2 the mall w/a Parker boy. wat do i wear?_

_O shit!_ _Ok well um... either a skirt or a pair of REALLY tight pair of jeans._

_great. thanx! wait- wat bout shirt?_

_something cleavege worthy! nd 4 makeup- lotz eyeliner and mascera. g2g gettin on da bus._

_k! thanx soo mch mia! bye..._

I got out a skirt thats hem line stops a couple of inches before my knee, then I pick out a baby doll tee that _derfinetly_ cleav worthy.

I do my make up and pick out some low wedges. Oh my god. What if he notices how I look and thinks that I like him? Dude I cant handle it. I hear a short beep on my cell and read the text. Its from him. It says hes coming and that to be ready in five.

Okay. I can do that. Theres a knock at my door and I open it.

"Hey, ready? Cause I have been waiting all day" Andrew says.

"Yup, im ready as a baked pie. Just let me. . . . . . . " I trail off walking to the mini fridge and puloling out a candy bar and two teas. Tossing one to him I step out my room and we walk to the van.

We hop in without a word and spend the next fifteen minuets lisning to the top ten songs on the charts. I could get used to this.

We pull up to the mall and hop out.

"So what'd you do all day?" Andrew ask holding open a glass door for me.

"Well half an hour before you got home I had just woken up," I say looking around for the funnest thing I always wanted to try." Oh there it is!"

"What? The store you wanna check out?" he ask looking around.

"No the photo booth! I have always wanted to go in and take pictures with my friends"

"Oh! Yeah I wanna do that to. But first can we go to the food court? I skipped lunch and well. . . . . . . ." he gestured to his stomach.

"Sure! Im hungry too"I comment and we hop on the escalater. We go to Chipolte and have a burrito eating conest. Soon were talking about our likes, dis likes, and other stuff like that.

We actually sat at the table until _6:00 pm!_ Well I might say it was a date.

"Atention shoppers! Attention shoppers! Anarundle mall will be closing soon. Please finish up your shopping in the next fiftenn minuets" says a loud voice on the overhead speakers. I stand up.

"Well I suppose we should go and get your moms little present befor the pic booth"

"Yeah, lets go buy her wanna those bears from build a bear." We do that in silence and then head back down to the booth.

"Ready?" I ask and we pay our money and head inside. We also pick out a border that says 'SUPER STARS' and we pose for each one. One with us smiling at the camera, then peace signs, bubble faces and then. . . . . . .

"Hey you wanna do one where im kissing your cheek?" Andrew asked nonchalontley. OHMYGODBECKY!

"Um. . . .Yeah sure." I say nervously and then I look towards the camera, put my hand infront of my mouth like 'OH my god!' widen my eyes and then right when the camera counts down and lands on two I feel his warm lips on my cheek. I feel like screaming. This wasnt like in the pool, his lips were cold then. Now there warm and they make me feel tingly. I gasp quietly and close my eyes.

"Mari?" Andrew asked and when I open my eyes and turn to him. . . . Andrew takes my cheek in his hand. My breath catches. We both lean in and right when our lips are inches apart-

The curtain to the booth reels open fast. Standing there,hands folded across her chest is Nadilia Parker in all her glory.

And Andrew Parker might be a hott, sweet, caring boy-but now hes a dead one.

CHAPTER 7-

"M-m-mom what are you doing here?" Andrew stutters.

"Well, you know me. Just curiouse to see what you guys are gonna surprise me with when I hear my son and his best friend"-Wow! Im his bff?-"talking. I walk over to the booth look down and OH! Theres a pic of him kissing her on the cheek!'What the heck is going on?' I think and gee. I walk in on a almost porn party. In a picture booth!"shes fuming. I can tell. Jesus! Why, why, why,why,wh- Wait! Almost porn party?

"Nadilia! It wasnt a 'almost porn party' we didnt even _kiss _yet! So how was it a porn party?" I say loudly. I know Im being rude, but what kinda girl does she take me for? "Im not a slut, ive never had sex and I dont plan to until im atleast nine-teen! I dont mean to be rude but did you actually have to use the word 'porn'? And dont you trust your son?" The looks the two Parker's had on their faces was as funny as crap, but during this situation not one giggle slipped out of my throat.

I was mad. Nadilia was mad. Andrew was probably embarresed and damn! Is that Keale and Micheal hiding behind that fake plant? Shit.

"Amari? We will speak about this at the house. Andrew when we get there _you will go straight to your room._ Do you understand?" She asked us.

"Yes, mom."

"Uh-huh" I mutter. Im still itching to hit something. I hate it! Why does this bad stuff happen to me?

I get up out the booth and walk over to where the two younger boys are giggling and whispering behind the fake fern tree.

"Come on." I snap and they look up at me with sympathy in thier eyes.

"Its okay. Nothing happend, Amari" Micheal whispers and I nod. These boys kinda make me simmer down. A little. Not to much though.

Us five walk out the mall. Different emotions run through the air. The car ride back wasnt as awkward as id thought it would be. Nadilia told me to drive the van home with Micheal and Keale. Her and Andrew rode back together.

I am in serious deep shit.

Back at the house the boys go up to their rooms. I go to the kitchen with Their mother, and appearently she called him because James was sitting there waiting.

"Okay Amari, take a seat. What happend at the mall will never be spoke of after this" James siad. Geuss she filled him in too.

"Okay"

"I realize I shouldnt have used the words I did and I should have not have implyed you were a. . . . . You know" Nadilia begins, "I understand that you spoke to me that way because of my words and I forgive you but another thing is, you and Andrew? Cant happen. You guys are going to be living in the same house for a while and with you guys just across the hall from eachother, its not gonna work. . . . . . "

"Okay, I understand." I say. What ever bit-

"So what ive come up with is. . . . . You and Andrew dont talk for a while" James says. WHAT! How do they expect us not to talk? The human body is _made_ to talk! And with no _normal_ boys around who will I talk to?

"Okay" I say anyways. No point of arguing unless I wanna go live with Kaitlynn and my parents in Germany. I sigh.

"So your not grounded just dont talk to eachother"

"Kay" I sigh again" Heres your prezzie"I tell Nadilia putting the box on the table. She takes the fluffy brown dog outa the box and smiles.

"AWE! Amari! Thank you." she says looking over the animal.

"Andrew picked out the animal I picked out the sound. Sqeeuze the hand"

Nadilia does and Andrews and my voice flood out the lil' boxed speaker.

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOMMY! WE LOOOOVE YOU! Hope you love us! Andrew and Mari!" Me and Andrew were screaming it and we had so much fun.

"I love it thanks!" she says getting up to give me a hug.

"Wheres my prezzie?" James asked. I laugh and pull out my half eaten pretzle from Little Annies.

"Gee, thanks hun" he says also giving me a hug.

After I walk upstairs, pause at Andrews door(think better of it)and go to mine. I turn on Victorious and drink a Dr. Pepper. Wow. What a day. After emptying my can of soda I take out my iPod and turn on Toxic by Britney Spears.

CHAPTER 8-

I woke up with a start. Today I go back to school. I get dressed and do my daily make up routine. Instead of waiting for the boys I rode my bike to school. Considering the day was pretty boring im going to skip it all and fastforward to my convo with Mia and the rest of the girls.

"So. . . . . .Let me get this straight. You didnt kiss Andrew but his mom siad it was a porn party? T hats a crazy bitch!" Amber says.

"Oh no! I geuss shes not used to seeing girls about to kiss her son so. . . " I siad trailing off.

Amber has straight black hair, brown eyes and is short. With a big butt. Overall shes really pretty. Under all the makeup.

Mia is tall, tan and has fluffy dark brown hair. Eyes like dove chocolated and cleavage like there is no outerspace. *SORRY MIA*

Megan has green eyes, is tall and blonde hair.

Jenna is a stick with brown hair,and short.

Anywho we were all in line for swimming tryouts. At my old school our team went to the state champion race. I was captain and came in 2nd place.

Ive got my uni-suite on and im up.

"NAME!" Coach Ripper yells.

"Amari Meralez"

"Two laps. Under a minuet and your in." she blows the whistle and without thinking I dive in and im across the other side of the pool in twenty seconds.

I can hear the other girls on the bleachers calling my name, cheering me on. With that, im done my second lap.

"Wow." Coach says as I bring myself out the water."Forty six seconds! Thats a new record!" she exclaims.

"Well I bet I can top that!" Says the evil witch.

"Really, Samone? Cant you just go away?" Mia asked. Woah. Shes standing up for me.

"Shit up twerp. Coach?" She says walking to the edge of the pool.

"Ok. Aaand GO!" Coach blew the whistle. Samone jumped in the pool fast but when she got back.. . . . . . she was five seconds later then me! Score for me!

"You made the team,Buchanan. But you got less time then Amari. Better practice." Coach siad to her, and it was great seeing the smile evacuate her face." Anybody else trying out? Anybody? Nope? Okay see you tommarow ladies" she called back to us as she left. So the team was now made of me, Samone, Mia, Jenna and a little sophmore named Kaylee. My friends and I grabbed our bags and hustled out the door. But not quick enough, because Samone was talking, "Dont even try to take my captain ship!" And _then_ we left.

I got home late, like, at seven thirty because I wanted to explore the city. But when I walked in the house. . . . . . .. As soon as I walked in the house I heard shouts.

"Amari!" I heard Andrew shout and then people were jumping on me with hugs.

"Wha- Get off! What the hell?" I asked. Oopps! I cussed infront of the 'rents. What ever. Aiden, Micheal and Keale jumped off me and grinned. I looked over at Nadilia and James- And then I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey- Nadilia whats wrong? Whats going on?" I asked setting down my bookbag.

"Amari? Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" she asked in a calm voice, Even though her face showed other wise.

"Um. . . Like seven or somethi-"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You were supposed to be home at two-thirty. You come home almost six hours later an-" her voice broke. Oh my god. Six hours? Big deal!

"Im sorry I just wanted to take a look around town." I lied. So what?

" Amari your grounded- ah!" she snapped when I tried to protest." You had a chance to call us to let us know you were going to be late but you didnt take advantage of that so. . . . . . I want you to go to school, come home as soon as your out and when you get home no t.v. Just do your homework"

The boys made low _Ohhh_ noises under their breath. This is so totally not fucking fair!

"Nadilia! I- my phone dropped the other day when Samone came over! It was totally smashed! There was no way I could've called! Look- I-Im sorry. I was just curiouse to see the town." She is totally over reacting!

"Amari, Nadilia has made up her mind. I'd like you to go upstairs, get started on your homework and go to bed. Im asuming you already ate dinner, hmmm?" James demanded to know.

"Yes." I hung my head. I was close to tears. How could she ground me! She _actually_ knew my phone dropped. God, this is shit.

"Ok. Boys go along with your buisness. Amari you know what to do." And without another look or word at me he and his wife walked to their bedroom.

I looked at the boys and I saw pity in the older ones eyes. Aiden and Andrew wouldnt meet my eyes and Keale and Micheal had already dissapeared when James spoke.

I made my way up the stairs with a clomp on each step. _Stupid! Stupid Nadilia, stupid James. I bet the boys dont get in trouble when this happens._

I threw open my door and then slamed it close. It makes me feel a lil' better but thats not enough. I pace my room and think.

_I need Andrew, _suddenly popped in my mind. I cant belive hes a room over and I havent talk to him in two days. I miss him, and what we use to do.

Flopping down on my bed I take my iPod out the iHome and put on one of my new fav songs, American Honey by Lady Antibellum. I also grab my fav book- MorganVille Vampires- and start reading it over again.

Not long after the fourth chapter I know what I wanna do. And Nadilia or anybody else better not try to stop me because I am a women on a mission.

I get the house phone from the kitchen and hurry back to my room. I quickly dial the number I need and the phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" says a familliar voice.

"Hey, Mia, its Amari." I say and for a second my plan falters.

"Oh! Hey, Mari, whats up?" she asks.

I explain what happend to her and she sympathises with me, then I cut to the chase.

" So I hear theres a party at some guy's house tommarow" I say.

"Oh yeah! My sister, Elisabeth's boyfriend Rodnick is having one of his anual parties. Every year he has one and almost every other year its broken up by a police team. But not this year. Its only sophmores and up from our school and the Parker boy's school."

"So do we need invites or do we just go?" I ask. My sister always siad I need to grow a piar of balls. I wonder if this is it.

"No we just go. Why? Are you planning on going? That would be so cool! Me, You and Amber can all go together."

"Well yeah I wanna go! I just gotta sneak out the house tommarow and then we can go party!" I exclaim.

"Okay! Well I gotta go now-moms orders. Well talk about outfits tommarow at school. Kay?"

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye bye."

_This is gonna be great._

The next day at school I talked to Mia and the girls. Mia, Amber and I are the only ones going out of our group. We talked about what we would wear and when we should meet. At seven tonight I was going to sneak out my bedroom window and meet up with the two girls at Ambers apartment right down the street from the party.

Samone wasnt at school today, and I went to Swimming practice confident and eager; like I would be any other time, I geuss.

When I got home that day I let Nadilia know I was home and ran up to my room to pick out my clothes. I put on Glamorous by Fergie on and danced around my room while going through my stuff.

Many of my old friends told me I look great in pink so I picked out a light pink of the shoulder top and the tightest jean shorts I could find. For shoes I put my purple high tops on. Oh yeah, if looks could kill. . . . . . . .

I did my makeup- a lil' sparkly pink shadow, eyeliner, mascera and clear vanilla gloss- and soon it was seven oclock.

I took my iPod out the Home and put it in my purse. God, I hope none of the boys are going because. . . . . If James and Nadilia find out Im seriously D- E- A- D.

I opened up my window and swug my leg over the side. I looked down. Oh my god, this is so fucking. . . . .Cool! You know some people may be scared, with the hanging from a two story window, but not me. I geuss because I jump off really high diving boards. I hesitated for a moment. Nadilia and James didnt _have_ to lemme stay with them. . . . . . . But then again they shouldnt have been so stupid to ground me. . . .

_Oh well. . . . ._ I thought swinging my other leg over the sil. With a deep breath- just like jumping off the diving board- I jump down to the ground below my and. . . . .BAM!

I land on about fifty pillows that I threw down there earlyer. Pretty smart right?

Although my butts a little sore now Im okay. I quickly get up and dust myself off. I qieutly walk out the yard and down 6to Elm Street- Haha just kidding. Its actually Elgmers Street. Thats were Amber's little apartment is.

" _Well Im just outa school, like im real real cool. Gonna dance like a fool- Got the image that I gotta be a wild one? Ohh, baby im a wild one. Gotta break it lose, gotta keep em' moving wild- got a keep it swingin baby Im a real wild child_." I sang, passing by time. Soon I arrive at The Hopewell Apartment Ville. Its a small building with poisen ivy crawling up the cream colored walls. Weird.

I walk up to the entrance and pull on the door but it dosent budge. Huh. Maybe thats because- Oh no! Theres a call box to the secretary!

I press the little red button. "Yes?" A high voice asked.

"Um, hi Im here to see Amber Henruiqez" I say.

The voice laughs. "Dude! Its Amber! You didnt actually think I live here do you? Oh god come in!" shey says. The door flies open and I step inside.

The walls are the same color as the outside ones and the lobby is big. Their are two big green couches and a desk. Behind it sits a korean boy and Amber.

"Hey! Whats up?" I said hoping up on the desk.

"Damn girl, you looking fly tonight." Amber siad grinning at me.

"Thanks. Whos-"

"Amari, I want you to meet Rain. My boytoy." she put her arms around him. Rain had black hair covering his eyes and brown eyes. He wore a "**Hi Im Bob. . . .**" T-shirt and some black slacks.

"Hi Rain!" I exclamied. He nodded a hello with a grin." So. . . . you dont live here?"

"Shit, no! I work here,and now were leaving!" she siad taking me and Rains hand.

"What about Mia?" I ask. "I thought we were meeting up!"

"At the party. She had to get a ride from her sister, so were gonna meet her there" she siad. We walked out into the cold night and walked towards what is possibly the worst mistake of my life.

CHAPTER 9-

We waalked up to a house with flashing lights and the loudest music. Teenagers were here, there, and everywhere- and that was just on the front lawn. We walked in the house, and then-

"Oh my God Tessa! Im so glad you came!" A girl with white blonde hair fell over me in a big bear hug. Her hair flew in my mouth and I was unable to talk. " You know I didnt mean to kiss him, it just,you know, happend!" she continued. Shit I gotta stop this.

"Um, not Tessa. . . .. . " I said akwardly and patted her back. Some party goers walked by and noticed the whispy hair in my mouth and laughed.

"Then who the hell are you? " she got off me and I walked back over to Amber and Rain , who had moved on to the beer keg.

"Hey Amari! Do you want some beer!" Rain shouted over Brittney Spears latest song.

"Um no thank you!" I shouted back. I dont really drink, thats more of Kaitlynn's thing.

"Okay" Amber replied for him." Amari, go mix and mingle, have fun. Well be out on the back lawn!"

"Alright, see ya" I siad back. And then I dove in to the vast unknown. Or, like, the party.

###

I wondered somewhere into the living room. The couches were pushed against the wall to give some room to people, you know, for dancing. Well if thats what you wanna call it. All I see is many, many, _many_ cases of 'Swallow my Girlfriend/boyfriend's Toung!' , grinding(in places Ive never even thought about touching) and chugging down beer from a extra big throng. Wow, how exciting.

Right now people are doing this stuff to the beat of OMG, by Usher feat. Will I Am. Im almost to a couch so I can sit when I hear, "Amari!"

I turn around and Im almost on the floor next to the blow jobbing couple having a fucking heart attack. Because it's Sebation Parker calling my name.

"Hey, Mari, what are you doing here?" he says and I definately smell some Bud Wiser on his god.

"Um-uh-uh-" I stutter but. . . .

"Shes here with me. Mom's getting to hard on her." I hear one of the other Parker boys say from behind me. As he places a hand on his brothers arm to stop him from tipping over I meet Aiden's eyes and he smiles.

'Thanks' I mouth to him and he nods.

"Come on man, Im gonna show you something called coffee. You need it. Now." he ushers his older brother off the 'Dirty' floor(as I like to call it now)and Im left alone. Again.

Jeez, this party is so stupid. Where's the entertainment? Just then I get a text.

**Get home now. mama bird knows u flew from the nest.**

Oh my god. Andrew! I whip back a text saying okay and then I run through the front door barely noticing Andrews voice calling me back saying it was a joke. . . . . . Wait, what!

I stop dead in my tracks and glance behind me. There he is. My lov- No! Um, just Andrew, grinning the delicouse grin.

Oh my god.

I flip him the bird even though my brain is telling me to go up to him and give him an example of the 'Dirty' floor. . . . . . . . Andrew walks toward me laughing and I think the heavens soar. Jesus, be with me!

"Amari, Amari, Amari. When are you ever going to learn everything is a joke around here!" he asked me. Sighing I turn my back on him and walk up the street. Might as well go home. I didnt even think of Nadilia finding out, im so stupid.

"Amari! Come on your not mad are me, are you?" he says. I turn to look at him and then I turn back around and keep walking.

"Okay, but sinc-"

"Shut up! No, im not mad at you. Annoyed? A little. But im trying to calm down so shut up!" I think Ive cracked my jumbo egg,

Me and Andrew are both silent until. . . . We both burst out laughing. We fall towards eachother holding our stomachs and finally it stops.

"Whew. Okay, okay. Im alright now." I say and then I take out my phone to tell Mia im not at the party. After a quick text I notice silence. I look up, and _he's _watching me!

"So. . . . . . "

"Sooo. . . . . . . " I draw out. Im about to draw out more but. . . . . A blue minivan comes sweeping around the corner.

CHAPTER 10-

Oh shit. Its Nadilia's van. Oh shit. All of a sudden Im being yanked back into a big shrub bush.

"Shhhh" Andrew whispered in my ear. As if I could breath! Hes got his freacking back pressed against mine! Jesus christ I need to check my pulse.

We wait for the mobile to pass by and then we take off running back home. At one point I try to joke.

"PSH- Marmaid to Pantha- over" I look over at Andrew and hes smiling as we pass a old McDonalds.

"Pantha responding to Mermaid-over." I laugh out loud and say:

"Were going in!" I exclaim and we take off running again. Past the Walmart, past the trees and were almost to the back lawn when I say again," Mermaid to Pantha!"

"Come in" he replys with a amused chuckle.

"Tuck' n' role" I throw my shoulder in and roll all the way across the grass and land at the back door. I look back at Andrew to see him hiding where we were before.

"Come on!" I whisper frantically. Andrew just shakes his head and walks over to where I am. Okay well, now I feel stupid.

And then.. . . . . . . Im stuck in a time warp. Andrew is staring into my eyes like he's trying to find a grain of rice in a pond. He leans in, and just as I lean in too. . . . .

"You guys!" Comes a whisper from the house.

"Oh shit!" I hiss. Andrew looks up at Kyle, who is peeking over the edge of the window sil.

"Come on! Mom went out for icecream and when she comes back she wont be happy!" he says. Me and Andrew rush and side and then part for the night. If Kyle hadn't siad anything, what would of happend?

That same thought kept running through my mind as I dosed off to sleep.

$%^

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off.

**OMG! OMG! AMARI ANSWER!**

_WHAT! I WAS SLEEPING_, I siad back to Mia.

**Last night me and my friend Will wuz sitting outside and joking around, right?**

_ya._

**and then Will goes off into the woods drunk, and so i race after ?**

_riiite.. . . . . _

**then geuss wat we run in on!**

_wat?_

**SEBATION AND SAMONE DOING **_**IT!**_

_are u fucking kidding?/_

I am so fucking schocked I dropped my poor phone on the ground. _Does Aiden know? _Qeutions relating to this are running non- stop through my brain. . . . And then. . . . . . The shouting began.

Shouts came from the back yard, so I glanced out my window and saw Aiden advancing on Sebation. , _very _fast. I run out the room and pound on Andrews door.

"Andre_w! help!_" I shout and without waiting I run out the back door.

BAM! Aidens fist connectwith Sebations face, and blood scurts everywhere. Now Im aware of Andrew and Danny behind me, but I do it anyway.

I run into the fight and I feel something hit my nose but whoever through the punch dosent stop. I can hear the other boys shouting for me but I ignore it.

I catch Aidens fst in the palm of my hand anduse karate move number 3. I flip the boy over my shoulder and he lands on the ground. I do the same to Sebation and with a thunk he lands too.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK?" I scream at them and as soon as that happens a big rush of blood comes pouring out my nose.

CHAPTER 11-

I sat anxously on the ER' s room, number 55.

Back at the house, the boys were all waiting for me, Sebation and James to return home.

Turns out that I have a broken nose and Sebation needs pain medication for his two black eyes. After my nose had started to gush blood, Andrew rushed me inside and alerted the adults, who had shell shocked faces when they saw my lifeline dripping on the floor.

They had to lock Aiden in the tool shed to keep him from going after Sebation again. So Aiden went kicking and screaming,

"He fucking _fucked_ my girl!"

All in all, it's been an eventfull day.

When Nadilia drove us to the hospital she took away my punishment- stating I was already in enough pain. I geuss she really didnt know about the party then. . . . . . . . .

"Lisen, Amari, Im really sorr-" Sabation was _still _trying to apoligize.

"It's fine, Dude!" I siad. My words were muffled by the gauze taped over the four stictches inplanted in my snozzer. Yeah, I think I hurt more than angry emo people.

Although Sabation didnt hit me, he still feels responsibal. Well- I geuss he should considering he got drunk and slept with Samone.

Ewwwww.

Dr. Greenburg stepped into the closed curtin room at this moment.

"Okay, you two, are free to go"

"Thank you, Doc, you helped alot." James siad shaking the man's hand. I also thanked him and we went to collect our meds at the front desk.

We pulled up at the house a lil while later. During the ride, Sabation had tried to say sorry ten more times but I finally yelled at him, telling him to stop and that it was okay.

As soon as my conversed shoe stepped foot out the van, male bodies came running out the house toward me.

I walked right passed thier concerned faces and just continued the walk towards the house. I heard Danny and Keale calling me back- but had entered the house and didnt care anymore.

Aiden and Andrew were sitting on the couch when I walked in. When they turned around to greet me I ignored them too and stomped my way up the stairs and into my room.

I layed down on my bed with my iPod. Chemicals React, by Aly and AJ. . . .

_Why the fuck would Samone do that? _I asked myself. Then I started thinking about Andrew and Chemicals React.

_You make me feel, out of my element_

_Like Im drifting out to the sea.. . . _

_Like the tides pulling me in deeper_

_Maken it harder to breathe_

How am I going to live in the same house with him if all I wanna do is get with him? Well, theres only one solution. . . . . .Talk to him about it.

I walked down stairs as fast as I could. The twins werent in the living room so I checked the kitchen. Andrew was in there, but no sig of Aiden.

"Hey,Andrew." I siad brightly and he almost dropped his sandwwich that he was making.

"Oh- Ah- Hey, Amari" he siad back warly." Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, ive been better but- Hey! I needed to talk to you about something." I beemed.

Okay this is the moment. The big Ka- Huna. How was I gonna start, though?

"Alright- Shoot" Andrew cued me to begin. Aw man. I didnt think this through. Um, okay, okay, oka-

"Amari? You okay? Your kinda sweating." He stepped closer to me and my breath caught. Shit, I cant breathe.

"Woah! Amari! Are you okay?" I was gasping now, and I geuss it didnt look so pretty to Andrew.

"I-_gasp_- Cant-_gasp_- Breathe!-_gasp_." Myeyes rolled to the back of my head. Just like I thought. I was having a panick attack. What the hell?

"MOOOOOM!" Andrew screamed when I choked out to hand me a wet cloth. Your probably wondering, _Why the fuck are you having a panick attack from just talking to a guy?_

Well, ithappens that pain meds and stress give me short panick attacks. Im wierd but hey!

Skip forward pass this shit, pass where I fainted and now in my bd. Its like 12:00 AM I think. . . . . . .

WTF! THIS IS NEVER GONNA WORK! HOW AM I GONNA LIVE?

But then again I do have a plan. A very, very good plan.

CHAPTER 12-

I texted the girls this morning.

_FWARD:FWARD:_

_Dear gurlz,_

_I have a text- vite 4 u._

_Where: the bak yard uv the_ Parker _palace._

_When: 12 Noon_

_What to bring: Tank top, short shorts, and t-shoes_

_Y? : OPERATION HOOK UP W/ ANDREW._

_*BRING iPOD ITZ OPTIONAL THOUGH._

Okay the plan is. . . . . Seduction. Well dancing rather hotly in the back yard to awsome songs. Not much of a plan but oh well.

At 12:05 the girls pulled up and I was dressed. Black tank top, red booty shorts that siad, "DEVIL" in firey orange on the butt. My black and red Conversus were laced up and my long thick hair was pulled up in a perky, bouncy ponytail.

I fluffed, plucked, shaved and glossed my body and was ready at 6AM this morning.

Earlyer before anyone woke up I placed my iHome outback with my On- the- Go playlist ready to play. Now the sun is shining bright and I think the boys might be going swimming soon. In the back yard. Perfect.

I ran out to Amber's car and greeted my friends.75

"So,Mari are we all just props in your plan to hook up with AP?" Megan asked. The girls laughed.

"Actually Megs, you are. Okay ladies hudle up" We hudled up like football players in the back yard." Today is about friendship, love and dancing. Plus teamwork. Are we ready?"

"Ya!" My friends siad giggling. I even laughed too.

"I siad, Are we ready? ARE WE READY TO MEEEEEDDDDLEEE!" We broke into hysterics like instantly and it was so fucking. . . . Fun.

Me and the girls we stationed right outside Aiden and Andrew's window. I pressed play on the device and the iHome speakers bagan to blare out, OMYGOOOOD, I DID IT AGAIN SO IMA-LET THE BEAT ROCK" One of my fav songs are OMG by Usher Ft. Will. I. Am.

The girls and I made up a dance when we walked home a week back. We all agreed that I would be the first to do my best part.

_Fell in luv with shawty when I seen her on the DanceFloor._

_She was dancin sexy pop, pop pop-n drop-n drop in low_

_Never ever had a lady hit me on the first sight, this was something special, and this is just like dy-no-might._

I saw the curtains in all the boys windowns ruffle. And thats when all of us started dancin.

_Honey get a booty like pow pow pow._

Ha- I saw the boys eyes pop out when I started shaking my booty

_honey got some boobies like wow oh WOW!_

Jesus the look on thier faces. Perfect. All of a sudden thier faces left the window. . . . And they came bareling out the back door. All. Of. Them. Even the lil ones. Ha-ha.

I geuss Danny and Sebation wanted to be brave and cool so Sebation came up behind me and Danny behind Mia. Oh god her face!

I saw Andrew in the group when the song chaned. Toxic by Brittney Spears. I love this!

But then by mood became hot as a chilley pepper. The music cut off suddenly and me and my girls looked toward the source of despair. Standing there smirking was Samone, pressing the stop button on _my_ iHome.

"Oh my God, Samira! Wasnt I right about these. . . . Sluts?" Samone giggled to the girl standing next to her. She was round( like a beach ball), had squinty eyes and had short thick highlighted brown hair. She wore purple glasses, a " brownie girl!" T-shirt and some fat jeans. Dont even get me started on her ugly Ugs.

"Samone? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. I could feel Amber and Mia tensing up, and the boys were backing up. Keale took my iHome from the line on fire and held it safely in his arms.

"Well, I just wanted to see my _new_ boyfriend" she siad and Samira cackled. What the hell? Her new boyfriend? I hope shes talking about a blow up doll and not Sebation, who just noticably swallowed.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Megan, surprisingly, siad. Point for Kicker.

"Sebation, of course, idiot" There she went. I stepped close in her face and, surprisingly, Mia, Megan and Amber stepped close behind me.

"Samone, listen-" She rolled her eyes here "-I don't know who the _hell you think you are_. But around here, nobody likes it."

"Eh, whatever I don't care. Sebation, baby, let's go. Mall day!" She jumped up and down and sqealed and Samira smirked at me.

"Um, well I don't wanna go. Not today, sorry." Samone actually looked heartbroken for just a second then it was a thing of the past.

"Okay-Um bye" she scoffed. With that she left and I let her.

"Well um. . . . I gotta go" Aiden siad. Others agreed and so did I. Mission failed. Oh well. The girls left and I went back to my room.

Later that night (after dinner) I was texting Megan.

_Hey, u know home coming is next week rite?_

_Really? damn i gotta get a dress and stuff._

_yeah im going with finn. its really gonna be fun! u will never believe wat im gonna wear!_

_lemme gess- something short and red._

_how'd u know! watever ill tlk to u lter. finns callin_

_c ya lter gurl_

_byyyye_

I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed. Homecoming.

"Nedilia!" I called at my loudest. I heard her call she was coming and I got up and got a coke from my fridge.

My bedroom door opened and in walked Mrs. P.

"Yes, Amari?" She asked. She sat down at the foot of my bed. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Nadilia- I-I know with everything that's happend while ive been here its been kinda hectic. But um. . . . . I dont have the money so I geuss what im asking is. . . Would you buy my Homecoming dress for me?" I asked her and then I held my breath. A huge smile lit up the exhausted mom's face quickly and she gasped.

"Of course I will! Oh it's gonna be so great. Ill get you whatever you want. Money is no match for me. Dress, makeup, shoes, and jewlery. We'll go tomarrow. Do you mind taking off of school? I dont wanna go to late."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!" I threw my self on her and we hugged. When I drew back she was wiping at the moisture in her eye.

We talked about some good stores nearby and decided we'd go to _Alejanda McAnda. _A russian place that has the most beutiul dresses. After she left I crawled into bed and put My Heart Will Go On- by Celine Dion- on my iPod. Things will get better. I know they will.

CHAPTER 13-

I woke up early in the morning to the boys clanging around in the kitchen. I rolled outta bed and streched. Sighing I made my way to the bathroom. I stripped, took a shower and applied fresh makeup after putting on a pink sun-dress and matching flats.

I still heard the boys eating while I made my way into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you wearing you'r uniform?" Danny asked when I walked in. Ew, he has stubble. The boys glanced at me plus cleavage and were suddenly _very_ interested.

"Um, Im goin-"

"Im taking her to look at homecoming dresses!" Nadilia siad bursting in the room with a steaming cup of cofee and wearing a robe.

"Homecoming?" Micheal asked. I giggled as I popped a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Homecoming: Guys and girls going to a school dance and having se-" Kyle started.

"Kyle, go to school!" I laughed. He smirked and the rest of the guys laughed.

"Bye, Mari!" They called as they shuffled out the door. I saw Andrew's eyes linger on me. And my dress. Maybe a good sign?

"You ready to go?" Nadilia asked me. Am I ready? Hell yes!

"Sure!"

And we were on our way.

We arrived at _Alejanda McAnda _ten minuets later. Nadilia and I ran to the little shop talking about clarity and cut.

"Okay Amari!" she clapped her hands together once." You have to decide: What color?" she asked as she waved over a pretty brunett at the cash register.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Um well, I know that I either want a black, red, white, or blue dress." I siad. We all gave the big store a once over. Over to the left about a billion dresses hang, and over to the right was a huge section of purses, jewlery and accesories, all waiting for me.

"Alrighty. . . . ?" The lady looked at me.

"Amari." I supplied for her.

"Alright, Amari, Im Tina and I geuss we'll start at the black section" She took mine and Nadilia's arms and led us to the racks.

"This is the rack for short dresses, long dresses and you know all of the others" Tina pointed to several storage cubbies and long meddle poles holding the hangers which held onto the merchandise.

And so for at least three hours we went through _just_ the blacks and reds. I got a lil beep just when we moved onto the blues.

**Hey today was a early release day want us 2 stop by and giv our opinions on ur dress?**

_OMG! I would never think u and ur bros would EVER step into a ladies shop._

**yeah well. . . . . :)**

_okay u can cum but bring me something to eat. IM STARVING. HURRY!_

I heard a gasp and looked up, startled.

Nadilia was looking at a.. . . . . .HOLY SHIT! I LOVE IT.

It was a Blue Dress. _The Dress. _It was beautiful dress. It was strapless, and elegant and. . . . Wow. I moved forward and took a better look. The top boob part was plain and strapless, as I siad before, and then pow. The empire waist was sparkly and like a fairy tale dress. I love. it. Its like the dress Taylor Swft wears in Our Song.

"NADILIA!"I scream. She nods at my side and and wipes at her eyes.

"Lets go tell Tina!" I exclaim and she agrees. Both of us rush off to find our lil helper but we couldnt find her anywhere. So we return to the dress- Only to find my worst Fucking night mare.

Samone, Samira and Tina. Taking the dress off the hanger. Putting it into a purchase bag. My lip trembles.

"OH! Oh. Amari, its okay Hon, we can find another one" Nadilia assures me as I watch the two bitches walk off with my dress.

"No, no. I dont wanna go anymore. Sorry." I felt dead as I walk towards the exit. Im almost to the point were im almost gonna break down crying in _Alejanda McAnda. _

All of a sudden seven boys bust into the fancy shop.

"So Amari, we got you some chili chesse fries. And . . . . Hey! Wheres your perfect dress?" Say's Andrew. And that does me in. I actually break down crying.

"Aw, honey its okay!" Nadilia says rushing over and putting her arms around me. OMG! How can I do this infront of the boys.

"Wh-what is it? Did you want some chicken wings or. . . . .. " I hear Aiden say.

"No, boys. She just lost her perfect dress" I hear someone say. Corectin- Samone. I stiffen and wipe my around me backs up .Why does this always happen?

"Yes. I siad it. I stole your dress and Im going to wear it to the Homecoming dance." she continued and my anger realy spiked.

"Sweetie- You aint gonna be _going _to Homecomeing if you keep talking." Dude! My voice is seriously scaring me.

"C'mon Amari, lets go home" I hear Sebation say. Damn she must give it up good. Oh, I gotta plan!

"You know what? Your right lets go"I siad. I started backing up and then lightning fast I turned, grabbed a large bowl of chilii cheese fries and then I slammed it right in Samone's face.

Rico's Cheesy Sauce dripped off her as she gasped and the boys, and their mother, chuckled in shock and humor.

"Bitch, fuck with me one mo-" I had ghetto accent on. "-time, you funna get yo ass whipped." She actually _dropped_ the dress bag and bolted out the store, Samira folling close behind.

I laughed so hard I think.. . . . Well I have a laughing tumor now. I picked up the dress. Time to do the right thing.

"Tina, ring this up" I sanpped my finger and she rolled her eyes while she did so. I turned around to the boys with my eyebrows drawn up.

"Awwww! Dawg!" Kyle yelled.

The boys crowded around me slapping my back and laughing. I feel good.

CHAPTER 14-

That night in bed I was checking my FaceBook when AIM popped up.

**Yo, itz aiden.**

**totaly awsome today. samone deserved it.**

_yuuup! LOL_

**So uh... do any of u and ur frends have dates 4 homecoming?**

Oh my god. Maybe he's asking me to go with him!

_Well Mia's going w/ kyle, ya kno. Megan's goin w/ her BF, Finn. AAAAnnnd Amber's going with her BF, Rain. i dont hve one..._

**uh... wat 'bout jenna?**

Jenna. He want's to take Jenna to HomeComing. What. The. Fuck? After all i've done for him? Aw, hell to the Naw!

_Jenna has a Bf. _(LIE!) _And hates u! _(IGNORE)

**O. sooooooo wazzup?**

_nothin im bizzy. bi._

Serves him right. Night, night.

The next morning I left the makeup off( okay, except for a lil eyeliner) so everybody would be shocked at my look tomarrow. Would it be stupid of me to show up dateless? Oh well. I walked into the kitchen when I was struck with a plan.

"Hey- Where's Andrew?" I asked Danny. He shrugged and continued to surf the net on his SideKick.

"He's in his room" Micheal says from behind me. I nod my thanks to him and bolt, running all the way to Andrew's chamber.

I took a deep breath, put my hand on the knob and swung open the door an- Gasp.

Andrew jumps away from the pretty blonde haired girl he was macking on. I stand there like a idiot. Mouth hanging over and vision. . . . . . . Competely blurry, with tears.

"Oh, er, sorry. I see you have company" I say. Shit, fuck, and damn. I am _so stupid._ About to ask Andrew to HomeComiing? Yeah right, Amari, Get. A. Clue.

I see he's about to say something and with one look at the girl I shut the door quickly. I geuss he's not to worriedabout me because he dosen't come to check on Moi. Instead I hear,

"Uh, Who was that chick?"

"Um. . . No one, Carrie, just a crazy stalker girl. She likes my brother." Wow. I think Andrew just stabbed me in my chest. I walk quickly with a purpose to my room and I make it just in time before I burst out crying. Maybe things wont be getting better after all.

"You what!" James says loudly again. I was sitting on their bed in their room and both parents looked crushed at my news.

" I wanna go to Germany" I reapeat.

"B-but- Why-" Nadilia stutters till she gets it. "What did my boys do?"

"Nothing!" I lie. "I just miss my parents and sister to much. That's all." Man, she catched on fast.

"Well, Amari. I cant say that Im very happy with your disicion but.. . . . . . I geuss I would miss my family too."

"Mmmm- hmmmm" Nod. Grimice. Act like I care, and that my heart is not broken. "I spoke to my parents and they think its a 'splendid' idea. They've oredered me a plane ticket back home today. My ride should be here very soon."

"Today? So soon? Oh Amari, Im gonna miss you!" Both parental figures stand up and hug me till I cant breathe and when I point this out we all laugh.

"Oh and, like, can you keep this on the down low till I leave?" I ask. I really dont want these boys to find out. Hell- they'd probaly throw a party.

I siad goodbye to the people that were like parents to me and then I was off when the car hon sounded. My cab was here.

CHAPTER 15-

"PASSENGERS FLYING FLIGHT 331 PLEASE GET READY TO BOARD" The lady running my flights stand recited over the large speakers. I stood up ready to go. . . . .

"AMARI! Amari wait!" Called a familliar voice. Andrew...? My heart soared then deflated. Sebation.

"Yo!" he huffed when he reached me." Did you know I had to but a ticket to come reach you? Well- At least I can go to Florida now" he laughed and sat down and I followed.

"Sebation? Wha- Why are you here?"

"I wanted to stop you from going" he siad and wiped some sweat from his perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah, Why though?" I asked. This dont make any sense.

"Dude, when you left we realized we needed a sister type girl around" he laughed. "Lately, my mom has'nt been smacking us upside the head becaus your here. Shes, like, ZEN mom when your around and now we dont have small nast bumps forming when we act up"

"Really?" I asked. Maybe they do like me after all.

"And... . . . Us guys need you too" OMFG! They need me. But how? "Amari if you leave, whos gonna keep me and Aiden from fighting? Danny barely hung out with us, but now hes around all the time! And Andew. . . . . . . .. "

"WHAT? What about Andrew?" Omg, did Andrew tell him something?

"Man, youve got his balls up in a twist!" He's horny? What the fuck? "Wait that came out wrong. I mean. . . .Before I left he locked himself in the tool shed and last I saw they were trying to boost Micheal and Keale up on the roof to look through the lil window up there"

"All because he found out I left?" Why would I ever wanna leave this place? Then I remembered. "Well he shouldnt do that shit. Looked like he was having fun with Carrie" Something must have been funny because Sebation burst out laughing.

"Carrie? Carrie was a fake! Andrew hired her to get you jealouse. Micheal telling you where he was? That was part of the plan!" he went on cackling while a thought bubble bounced in my noggin.

Jealous? Me? Carrie? Plan? JEALOUS? MAKE ME JEALOUS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I LOVE THAT BO- Wait. Did I just say-

"Not only did You think it but you siad it outloud" A granny sitting next to me said and I looked over toward Sebation, who was looking at me like he just saw a ghost.

"SHUT UP!" I siad. "Ill come home if you SHUT UP!" I siad as my red blood found its way to my cheeks. Damn.

"Yes! Okay lets go." And with that I left to go truly home.

On the drive back I had to call my parents. Sebation made funny faces at me while I dialed. When I explained to my mom I changed my mind she laughed and asked if I was kidding. Well yeah, lets just say next time I wanna go live with them they aint gonna buy me a ticket.

We arrived back at the Parker House ten minuets later. When looked out the windshield I saw the commotion around the tool shed. This is what Sebation was talking about!

I hopped out the car and ran over to the samll circle of boys. The boys gasped quetly when they saw me. The immedioately they shushed me. Wha-

Aiden reached forward and knocked on the shed.

"You guys! I told you Im not in the mood!" I heard my guy shout. Kyle looked at me and put his finger over his mouth.

"Andrew, come on. We got a surprise for you!" Micheal shouts with a grin on his face. When we dont hear a respnse I take a step forward when Danny motions me to.

" Andrew- If you dont fucking open this door in five seconds, I will kick your as-" And all of a sudden a pair of hands are grabbing me and dragging me into the shed, I hear the boys laughing and roaring with happiness, and thats when the door slams shut, is locked and the kissing beggins.

I felt his hot mouth on mine fast. I wound my arms around his neck and he lowered his hands to my hips. I tangle my hands in his yummy hair and I hear him sigh my name into my mouth.

We break away breathing fast. Outside the shed it was hushed and then we hear giggles.

I reach over and tug the door open.

"And Amari has saved your brother!" I step out and bow as the boys clap and whoop.

"Amari your back!" Nadilia and James rush over and give me huge hugs. I avoid Andrews hurt eye and laugh. Hmp, even though the Carrie thing was allllll for me im gonna give him a taste of his own medicine.

"I couldnt miss out on HomeComing, could I ?" I say and we all laughed. Well except Andrew. "Well ,ill be inside. I need a nap before I get ready."

"Who's taking you to the dance?" Keale asked. Obviously trying to get me to ask Andrew. But no, I have a plan.

"Oh- Just this guy." I siad catching Sebations eye. He chuckles because he know what Im up to.

"Who?" Andrew says. Jesus this is hilarious.

"Evan McGowen. Megan's boyfreind's brother." I siad. And turning my back, I made my way towards my room. I even put a lil swagger in my step.

Hows that for PayBack?

I woke up with a start. I glance over at the clock. It was six. I had three hours to get reday for HomeComing. I grabbed the dress bag off the hanger in my closet and go to take a shower. Twenty minuets later, I emerge wearing my robe and I blow dry my hair in my room in my mirror. Half hour later my hair is ready to be curled. I curl it just like Taylor Swifts in Our Song or like Picture to burn.

I open my door a crack to hear the boys getting ready too.

"Nadilia!" I seriously need help on my make up. She sprints up the stairs.

"I need help with-"

"Makeup?" she finishes. "Okay hustle and bustle. Lets go"

We go in my room again and survey my new makeup rack. We choose a light blue shadow and then a darker one with sparkles. Next we take out the black masqera with sparkles and my extra midnight black eyeliner.

We do a rose blue and then put a teeth whitener on. Hour and a half later I feel like a princess. All I need is my shoes, dress, and my date to pick me up.

I asked Evan to go with me as friends on the way home today. He'd be picking me up in twenty minuets. I slip in to the dress and I hear Nadilia gasp. I turn around qickly.

"What! Does it look right?" I feel like puking. I feel like . . . . . . . . . Ick.

"You look. . . . . . Beuatiful !"

"AWWWWE! Your gonna make me cry. Shut up!" I swat at her and she laughs. I get my shoes on and she ushers me to the mirror. And what I see. . .

The bodice hugs me fully and it gives me extra cleavege. I seriously look like a ice fairy. Am I in Pixie Hollow?

"Okay," Nadilia sniffed. "Lets go make a impression on our boys!" she clapped and started for the door.

" Nadilia!" I called her back to me. Okay here it goes. " I like.. . . . . . . . Andrew" I siad in a rus. Waoh, feels good to get it off my chest.

Nadilia's face turned pale and then., . . . . . . she grinned! And then hugged me.

"Oh honey, the other day Micheal came and told me a lot of stuff. . . . And well, if you guys wanna go ahead and date then . . . . Me and James are okay with it. Just no. . . . Nastyness in this house"

I think I might faint. Oh my god. Okay, no more panic attacks.

"Thanx"

And with that, we left my room and went to go meet the guys.

888

I got to the dance 15 minuets later. The boys had already left by the time I got down stairs. So I ditched Evan because he saw some of his buddies and were over and now. . . . . .

Andrew. When I walked in the double doors of the towns dance house, all eyes were on me. Especially Andrew's. And now. . . . UGH!

IM SO TIRED OF WAITING AND WATCHING AND PLAYING IT SAFE! I WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH!

Without another thought about it I walked over to Andrew.

"Amari" He breathed when he turned around when his buddy, Jerry I think, pointed me out.

Taking a breathe I started, "Andrew, can I talk to you?" He nodded and we walked over to a private booth thingy.

"Shoot" he siad and I began.

"Andrew, when I came here- I- I actually thought I like Aiden-" Andrew grew grim at that. "-but then I realized I liked you for _you_. And well, you know I thought you liked me too, but then I saw ' Carrie' and, well, that blew my top."

"Wait- I thought you knew abo-" I cut him off.

"Yeah well, not till after, at the airport. And I realized. . . . I really, really, _really_ like you" I breathed out a sigh of releif. "Wow that felt good to get off my chest. I geuss my qeution is. . . .. . "

"Do I like you too? YES DEFINATELY!" We burst out laughing and I reached out to catch him in a tight sqeeze. But when I pulled back our lips crashed together. Like woah.


	11. Chapter 11

BTW, THEY DIDN'T MEET THAT OTHER SOUL OR WHATEVER- WIERDLY I HATE HIM AND WISHED STEPH MYER DIDN'T PUT HIM IN. HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAP. IM REALLY TIRED SO ILL CONTINUE THIS SHORT ONE LATER!

CHAP 2-

Sure, it was new to me and at first I was really scared, but I had a talk with Melanie and embarresly, Jared. Okay so….. This is how it went….

_ Even though this is all new for me, the young girl and worm(I'm used to calling myself that now…) was experienced. Which was a lil weird ill admit…_

_ Lately, I was feeling things… and the only way that problem could be solved, I learned from Pet's memories, is ya now….. that. So that late- I think- Sunday afternoon I went to find Mel and Jared who were usually in their room._

_ "Melanie, I really need to talk to you," I told her. Her and Jared were laying on their bed, lisening to a radio that layed above there heads. I went on looking without a pang of jealousy- like the old days(two weeks ago) I loved Ian. To the End._

_ "What is is? Is there something bad going o-" She siad up, as did JARED. I Shushed there frantics away._

_ "No its just… I wanted to talk about ….. human intercourse" They looked at me blankly. And I almost laughed. _

_ "Woah!" Jared and my "sister" recovered. "What?" _

_ "Um well….."_

I explained the situation of my slickness and such with a shamefull mind. I really shouldn't think about this . Im a worm for christ sake! But yes, after Jared game me 'rubbers' he called them with a duck of the beat red head…. And so- here we are. Me laying on top of Ian's bare chest and him stroking my hair.

"Wow. Did it almost seem, better than usual?" He asked and I giggled- surprisingly, Pet's most fav thing to do.

-BREAK- BED TIME!


End file.
